to be determined
by tricksterslioness
Summary: i took Cleon's lead and had raiders burn down Mindelan so that she has to make a political marriage during her second year as a squire A certain pair of green eyed healers want to help Kel.chap 10 up KN btw R&R Send me title ideas.
1. the beginning

(A/N:uhm well i re-did this chapter because \i noticed people didn't continue reading after the first. My sister said that if i double spaced this one more of you guys would read the next three so i hope this'll be a fruitful experiment...)

Disclaimer :I own nothing but tights a leotard, pointe shoes, ballet flats and five pesos.(which by the way isn't much here)

Kel was just lying on her bed sobbing into her pillow. The air smelled of rain and wet something that Kel could not distinguish due to her stuffy nose. She heard horses stomp with fear as a boom of thunder sounded. It just made Kel sadder; it reminded her of that dreaded evening. News had gotten to her two days ago.

She could remember that day so clearly.

**Flash Back **

She was in the stables with Neal, the Lioness had given him a day off because they had just gotten back from Pirates Swoop, Raoul also allowed Kel to go out with her friend. They had decided to head in after visiting the 'Dove.

As she was unsaddling Hoshi (Neal insisted that Kel ride Hoshi instead of Peach blossom as he did not want to go meet the Lioness for a few rounds of fencing with a horse bite on his hand) a runner came in.

"Th' Baron, and Sir Iness wish to see you at Sir Iness's rooms Lady Keladry." He said panting.

"Neal-" Kel started.

"Oh you are Nealan of Queens Cove? The Lioness asked you to pack for exactly two days. No more, no less. No healing 'til you get t' th' City. She says you'll be healing people 'round Corus." The runner said.

"Alright then I'll see you in two days." Neal said running toward his room.

"What's your name?" Kel asked as she finished putting away her saddle, no one replied the runner must have taken off while she took off Hoshi's saddle.

When Kel got to her brother's chambers she was greeted by frowns of two men none of which was her father's. Kel wanted to worry but she simply slipped on her Yamani face.

"Hello Iness. Hello Anders, the runner didn't tell me you would be here, where's father?" when no answer came Kel started to worry but her face still didn't show it.

"The runner said the **Baron **where's the **Baron**?" Kel said loudly but she did not shout it.

"Kel, Mindelan it-it was burned by r-raiders. Father, mother and Conal died. The answer to your question -where is the Baron –well… you're looking at him." Anders said sadly.

"Kel, you have to make a political marriage. You'll have to stop training and go to the Convent." Iness continued cautiously.

"Kel?" Anders said worriedly. He reached out to hold Kel's shoulder but she ceased his hand.

"I-I need to be alone for a while, I-I'll be in my room."

** END OF FLASHBACK**

_ Maybe I should just do it, for Mindelan and father and mother and our people and Conal._ She thought to herself. _No! I'll finish my training I've worked so hard, just two years to my Ordeal, people won't mind me going to the Convent to be a lady after being a knight._

Suddenly she heard rapid knocks on her door.

"Kel, I'm back! I'm hungry so come out already!" Neal yelled still knocking rapidly.

No reply came and Neal started to panic. "Kel! Kel! Are you alright? Open up!"

"I'm uh…sick." She replied.

"Then let me in! I'm a **healer**."

_Damn, wrong lie. You'll never win now. _Kel thought to herself.

Reluctantly Kel stood up and opened the door feeling light headed.

"Kel." Neal sighed with relief.

Suddenly Kel collapsed forward. There he lay under Kel he fought a slight blush. He got up and stiffly carried her into her room.

Kel felt a cool hand on her forehead and sat up abruptly. Only to accidentally brush her lips on Neal's. Neal just looked at her worriedly, reluctant to the slight kiss they shared as Kel fought a battle to put on her Yamani face. She won just barely.

"Have you eaten at all?" Neal asked.

Kel just shook her head.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago." Kel replied as if it didn't matter.

"YOU must be dense or-or insane? OR BOTH! Why didn't you eat?" Neal exclaimed overly dramatic- in Kel's opinion.

The scene reminded her of the first time Neal brought her to his father for a healing.

Kel bit her lip and turned her back toward him. Neal put a hand on her shoulder,

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
Kel just sighed.

"You could just tell me, or I could shove a potion down your throat? Or here's an idea how's about I go down to your brothers' rooms and sit down with some cider and have a talk-"

"NO!" Kel croaked.

"Then tell me."

Kel took a shaky breath and somewhat calmly said: "M-Mindelan was set on fire by raiders two days ago, Father and mother died so did Conal we have nothing left."

"Oh Kel-" he trie to console her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's only part of it I have t-to get m-married and leave training for the Convent. It's my –duty." She said shakily breaking down in to sobs after.

Neal enveloped her in a big hug and she fought tears. He leant his best friend his shoulder to lean and cry on. This was something he thought he'd never have to do.

All the tears she held back from the beatings she took from Jorren and his cronies, and when Lalasa and Jump were kidnapped or when Wyldon insulted her made her climb trees and all the other difficulties in her life came.

"I'll go get some food. I'll be right back. We can eat here."

Neal instead of going to the mess hall, rushed toward his father's office. A few squires were looking at him as if he was some sort of deranged dancing bear. He didn't notice their stares he just kept on walking.

** NEAL'S P.O.V.**

"Father?" I called.

"What is it son? Have you finally given up this knighthood folly?" he replied flatly.

"NO! It's Kel."

"What in Mithros' name did she get herself into again? I just healed her injuries from jousting with Raoul a few days ago. I swear she becomes more and more like Alanna each day-"

"Father, it's not that. Mindelan burned Piers, Ilane and Conal of Mindelan died and many of the villagers also passed."

"May they rest in peace."

"That's not the half of it. Although it is sad that we've lost very good people, Kel has to get married for Mindelan. That means no-"

"Knighthood" he finished for me.

"Don't tell me you're here for what I think you're here for." He warned.

Taking a chance, I just let the words flow out of my mouth.

"If it's proposing to Kel is what you have in mind. I believe that I am." I said in my most scholarly voice.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

Both men's eyes met, Neal's bright emeralds and Baird's tired, and pale greens.

"That's the whole point of doing this. She doesn't know it but I **do** love her."

"Well then, I believe Baron Anders and Sir Iness will be meeting with me. And that, congratulations are in order. Goodbye Neal."

"Goodbye Father." Duke Baird brought out a letter he sealed 6 years ago.

** Flash back:**  
Duke Baird of Queens Cove, chief of the realm's healers, was a tall, weary-looking man. A dark gray over-robe protected the black velvet tunic and hose he wore in mourning for the two sons he had lost. His eyes were a darker green than Neal's set deep under straight brows. There was a red tint to his brown hair that was absent in his son's, but they had the same nose and the same direct gaze.

While Neal paced, Baird rested big hands on Kel's shoulders, easing her stiffness and taking the edge off of her pain, as he did an assessment of her injuries.

At last he let go of her and rubbed his hands."I am impressed, young lady," he told her with a wry smile.

"You have been royally pounded."

Kel smiled at him."You should see the other fellows."

"There!" cried Neal, holding up his hands. "You see what I have to deal with!"

"You may have noticed my son has an endless capacity for drama," Baird told Kel.

She couldn't help it: she grinned, and winced as her split lip opened.

"Ah," said the healer duke, "we can't have this." He touched an icy finger to Kel's lip.

The hurt vanished. Next he touched the cuts in her eyebrows and on her hands; they went cold, then painless. The swellings on her knuckles shrank. Scraped places scabbed, as if Duke Baird had put three days' worth of healing into her.

"So much for chivalrous ideals, eh?" Neal demanded. "Three pages in their third year of training jump a first-year – a first-season page-"

"I started it," Kel informed her friend.

"Tell me another," he snapped.

"I did, on my honor." Kel looked at Neal's father. "I think Lord Wyldon just wanted my nose seen to, your grace. Not the rest."

"Since he sent you without written instructions, I may exercise my judgment," Baird told her. "I will indeed see to your nose. You've also pulled muscles inn your left side – I can mend that and reduce the swelling around your eye. It will not do if you were to miss training because you could not see. I can also ease that headache."

"What possessed you?" demanded Neal. He seemed as vexed with this matter-of-fact discussion as by Kel's story. Baird listened to him and Kel as their conversation flew back and forth.

"I didn't like the shape of Jorren's nose," Kel said with a sigh.

Neal stared at her, eyes bulging. Finally he said, "If you meant to impress the Stump, you wasted your time. Don't you realize that he'll never let you stay?"

Kel looked down."He could change his mind," she insisted. "You always think the worst of him."

"I what?" Neal began to produce a series of outraged noises that included squawks and whistling inhaled breaths. He sounded he had when he was a young child having a tantrum, not like a fifteen-year-old who'd been raised at court and at the university.

"If you cannot be quiet while I work," his father told him patiently, "go into the waiting room."

Neal marched out. A moment later, they hear him arguing with himself.

Duke Baird closed the examining room door and placed his hands on either side of Keladry's head. "This may sting a bit," he warned. He finished Kel's healings, making polite small talk.

When at last Baird opened the door to his waiting room, Neal stood in the middle of it, hands on hips. "I've decided," he announced"She's insane. The entire palace is insane."

His father lifted reddish brown eyebrows, amused."Does this mean that you have come to your senses and will return to the university?" he asked mildly.

Neal choked, glared at his father, and stalked out of the room.

"I didn't think so," Baird remarked softly. "Keladry I would like to say I hope we only meet socially in the future. Somehow, I don't think that will be the case."

Kel grinned at him."You're probably right, your grace."

"Don't mind my boy. He gets…overenthusiastic, but he has a good heart."

"I know that," Kel reassured the duke, and yawned.

"To bed," the healer ordered. "You need the sleep."

Kel bowed, covering another yawn. Duke Baird watched her run off down the hall after Neal, thinking that the he hadn't seen such spirit in a page since the Lioness.

**End of flash back**

Duke Baird walked happily as he reminisced his first encounter with the infamous Keladry. He shook his head._ Numair owes me 5 silvers. Numair has to have more faith in my son._

With that all said and done I left before he changed his mind. I was very relieved that Kel could continue her training. _But what if they say no? _I thought to myself.

Silently I made my way to the mess. I avoided every one.

_ Why didn't Raoul talk to her? Where were Merric, Seaver, Owen, Roald and Shinko and Yuki? Hell, even Wyldon could've done some thing. But they didn't. I guess I'll talk with them tomorrow._

I took two trays and went in line. I waited patiently as the servers piled food onto the trays. I asked for an extra serving of vegetables. I couldn't risk angering Kel now.(A/N:couldn't resist the vegetable pun hehe) After getting food for the two of us, I walked toward Kel's rooms.

The pages were staring at me but didn't care. I didn't notice the guys calling after me.

"Neal!" they all yelled.

"Nealan of Queens Cove, I command you to come here!" Roald called jokingly but forcefully.

"I guess Lady Alanna must be rubbing off on him…" Owen said.

"He just ignored a direct order, a royal command!" Merric said shocked.

"Let's follow him." Seaver suggested.

**Baron Anders' Chambers**

"Baron, Duke Baird is here to speak with you." said a page.

"Of course let him in please."

Duke Baird stepped in to Anders' Sitting room.

"Hello, Duke Baird."

"Hello **Baron **Anders. Hello Sir Iness. I am very sorry for your losses, may Piers, Ilane Conal of Mindelan rest in peace." He said sadly.

"We are coping with the losses and thank you for your concern is that all?" asked Iness.

"No, not really. I have good news."

"What is that your Grace?" asked Anders.

"I have heard that Squire Keladry of Mindelan will be discontinuing her training, is that true?"

"Yes it is." Anders replied, keeping his curiosity to himself.

"That is such a shame; she is a very skilled fighter. That is why I'd like to make an offer, my son Nealan and squire Keladry."

"We'd have to ask Kel herself first-" Anders replied but was cut off by Iness.

"You know pages your grace, always in trouble for all we know; they could have been enemies back then."

"I assure you that hey are the complete opposite of what you think. You don't know your sister very well do you?"

The brothers shook their heads sheepishly.

Duke Baird handed them a letter that looked to be about 4 to 6 years old addressed to Kel. "Well, I must be going now, Iness, Anders, I bid you good night." Duke Baird nodded.

"Good night your Grace." the pair said in unison.

** Out side the Lady Squire's room**

"Neal? Shouldn't you be at the mess?" Raoul said grinning, inwardly he was thinking, Buri owes me 7 coppers.

Neal was silent, for the first time in his life. Neal was speechless-again a first- he simply pointed to Raoul's slinnged arm.

"Weren't on such good terms with a certain lady squire?" he said when he recovered.

"Well yes. Kel wasn't ummmmmmmmm in the mood for a talk she felt more like decapitating anyone within a 3 foot radius. So, why are you back, Alanna said she'd only come back for the Ordeal."

"Well you see, she came to terms with King Jonathan. Laid down their arms so to speak."

"You mean Jon laid down **his** arms."

"True."

"Well at least she's back."

"If you'll excuse milord, I have a lady squire to cheer up." Neal's said motioning his head toward Kel's door.

"Oh, I have to speak to your father about this cast so I'll be at the infirmary if you two need me." Raoul said winking like a mad man.

"Alright. We'll be here having dinner."Neal waited until Raoul was out of sight but Raoul wasn't going to let this oportunity pass him by. So when Neal had gone in side he went into his room to "over hear" their "conversation".

"Kel?" Kel once laying motionlessly on her bed was now holding her beautiful and deadly shukusen to Neal's throat.

"Kel, it's me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Here." Neal said passing Kel a tray of food.

"I'll make us some tea." A few moments later Kel appeared with a tray with a tea pot, two tea cups, sugar and milk, and to Neal's great surprise multiple cakes, cookies, and sweets.

"I never knew that you had so many treats stashed here in your room."

"Well, I have to admit that i was surprised you never smelt them..."

"You **made** these?"

"What do you think I do when Lord Raoul gives me so much time off because King Jonathan keeps on punishing him?"

"I never knew you could cook **or **make lovely sweet treats."

"Mama taught me along with Yuki and Shinko, she always said that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, that is how she found love in Papa."

They both chuckled.The two jumped at loud knock on her door.

"Kel? Are you in there? Ke-el?"

"Anders." Kel hissed under her breath.

Kel slipped on her mask. "Yes Anders? What do you want?" her voice was dangerously emotionless.

"I need to speak with you in private."

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friend."

"I think I'll go check up on Raoul..."

"No."Kel objected blankly but forcefully

"We have an offer..."

"Impossible."

"Well, do you know a Nealan of Queens Cove?" Anders asked handing her an old letter. Kel checked it in the light of the candle.

"Neal," Kel warned.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

At this point Anders left the room.

"Is this your doing?"

"What's that letter?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Well the letter is part of the topic."

"It's old."

"I can see that" he said. "What does it say?" Neal continued.

"I guess a… betrothal agreement, wait look at the date…"

**Out side Kel's door:**

What a betrothal agrrement? Merric asked his companions whose ears were plastered solidly on the door.

Hush Merric. Roald commanded.

"Wait don't you want to come into my rooms? the door is much thinner there." Raoul invited.

"Alright." they all replied and entred his chambers.

**Kel's room:**

"This was when we met…"

"You remember?" Kel smiled.

"There we go a smile." Neal beamed. "The curiosity must be killing you." Neal teased.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"As Aly always says, satisfaction brought it back."

With that Kel opened it, read through it and re-read it- twice before she handed it over to Neal. Her eyes opened wide and hands shaking.

**Raoul's room:**

Merric:We mustn't tell them we know.

Roald:They have to tell us at their own time

You know who:A conpiracy, how JOLLY!

Who wants to bet 10 silvers that I'll be the first told? Raoul asked.

The group then proceeded to debate who would be the first to be told of the news.

A/N:well what do you think?


	2. Together

(A/N) Just so you people know I've been squealing for the past 3 minutes from your reviews! I'm a second try fanfic writer and I just

got onto a fave strory list and into a c2. Well I can't actually squeal but you get the point. Right now, I'm writing an article for the school

news paper so I'll try and make it good.It's probably too long but hey that's better than too short!Whoa I just checked 7 pages… well

that's what happens when I get hyper…

shireen aka tricksterslioness

to the reviewers love you guys thanks for the encouragement and i made it double spaced! hehe LOL thanks again!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is from the books by the goddess Tamora Pierce.

"It says that we are to be betrothed for three years and get married after the Ordeal…" Neal said absently, still looking at the

paper.

"Neal, I'm not sure you completely comprehend this."

"I'm no idiot."

"I get to become a knight." She said dreamily.

"I think that is very obvious."

"I get to live my dream."

"With your best friend."

"I'm not sure I can commit to a-"

"It's alright for now I can make sure Mindelan gets it's supplies and we can"change our minds" later on."

"It seems wrong but if it is what it takes."

"We obviously have to play the part and let everyone know… Is there anything else in there?"

Kel shook the envelope and found a red pouch. She drew the golden cord and peered inside.

"Well I think your father doesn't believe that you're capable of proposing properly." Kel concluded after she found out what was in the red pouch.

"Why?"

"He left you rings."

"May I see those?"

"Well?" Kel asked after handing him the pouch

"He didn't leave them, I had them with George a long time ago."

"Now I know why they look familar. The necklace and bracelet you gave me have the same design."

"They came in a set."

"You gave me the necklace on my birthday and the bracelet as a midwinter present."

"I didn't give you this because I thought it would be inappropriate, and the fact that Roald, Merric, Seaver, Esmond and Prosper would gang up on me and beat me up if the stump made you leave because of me."

They smiled.

"Don't worry they're off with their knightmasters too busy to beat you up."

"Kel?"

"Yes?" he got down on one knee, opened the pouch and gave her the ring. It was a golden band with black jewels cut for the base and an emerald shone at the top.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will."

With that they were betrothed.

The pair -or couple rather- played their parts well. Whenever Alanna came with the Own, Neal would ride from the farthest part of the

camp to take her out on strolls, whenever at the palace they were consistent in attending each ball, not only to serve but Alanna and

Raoul would allow them attend as guest regularly, as both their knight masters hated balls. In proper attire, they'd enter through the

grand stair case in place of their "sick"knight masters. They'd talk to their friends as they served and laughed about what lucky squires

they were that they didn't usually have to follow the king's orders because their knight masters or mistress were friends with the king.

The fact that their masters were anti- social also played an important role. They'd dance. Neal as the male lead Kel who followed

having a hard time at first but getting the hang of it later on then they'd do more complicated routines growing from turns to jumps and

flips to over head presses the court was in awe of their ability to dance so well.After the first few dances they'd rest and talk on the

balcony.

All in all they were believable.

When Neal would steal her for a walk they'd talk about life and training and such. Their friendship grew stronger and steadier

than ever. They shared every spare minute together just as any couple.

Three years passed quickly and it ws already their last few days as squires.

Two days before Neal's Ordeal the two had to choose. Would they go on with the betrothal or would they break up?

Mindelan had its needs Kel was no longer obligated to marry him. It was an easy decision at least that's what Neal thought or

wished.

"Neal,"

"Yes love?"

Love. Kel thought. He'd been calling her that for a while now. Usually only in public

but it had become a habit.A good habit. Kel concluded.I hope I'm making the right

decision. She thought.

"Remember the day you proposed?"

"Yes, why?"

"I want to go through with the wedding."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I'm relieved that you hoped that."

"I guess this is our extremely long way of saying "I love you." or was that just me?" he smiled pulling her close.

"Well I'll have to think about that first." she replied jokingly, steering him to the bed.

They sat in the middle of her bed.Kel in Neal's arms breathing steadily.

"I love you." Neal said kissing her lips softly and then he brushed his lips on her forehead.

"I love you more than you can possibly imagine." she replied.

This was what she loved, the perfect stillness of time when she was with

Neal. It felt so intimate and perfect.To Neal, this was the highest joy in life, lying on a bed with the love of his life, no troubles and the

beauty of the moment. How it all fell into place. This was true love-being so comfortable with each other. The feeling of protecting her

with his arms. The way his breath fell into step with hers. The fit of her in his arms, like she belonged there for eternity. Kel fell asleep in

his arms and soon Neal also dozed off into a serene sleep with smiles on their faces they knew they would get through it together.

The day before the Ordeal, Kel and Neal visited the City to keep their minds off the Ordeal.Neal suggested an inn to visit and Kel

agreed. At the Dancing Dove (A/N: I don't remember which of George's people died so pretend other people died pls and tnx)an old

man sat at the door sleeping.

"Solom! Get up old fool. I've brought someone." Neal called waking up the man.

"Morning to you too Squire Neal, Squire Keladry."

"Neal, how does he know me?"

"Can't you just accept that you're famous?"

"How does he know you then?"

"Let's get a table and then let's talk."

"Neal! You haven't visited!" greeted a woman sitting at a table with a man.

"I haven't seen you two since I last visited Trebond. When did you get here Coram?"

"Just yesterday." the man called Coram replied beckoning them to sit at their table.

Neal followed bringing Kel over."Allow me to introduce Squire Keladry of-."

"Queens Cove. Pleased to meet you sir, madame."

"So this is her?" the woman asked.

"Well yes."Neal blushed.

"A pretty one she is. Surely one to best the Lioness." Coram replied. Giving her a hand to shake. Kel took it and shook it firmly waiting for him to try and test her strenght but it never came.

"Of course not sir- " realization sunk in. "Wait you are Lord Coram of Trebond? Lady Alanna's care taker?"

"That I am. Changed her diapers myself." he winked.

"And you are Lady Rispah of Trebond?"

"Sly one you are."Rispah said.

"You are probably wondering why I brought you here."

"Well yes."

"You see the Lioness made erm- friends here with ummm- certain people."

"The rumor is true? Baron George was a thief?"

"**King **of thieves." Rispah added.

"This is a surprise." Kel said.

"Anyway, why are you two here?" Neal asked.

"Of course Alanna told us to be here for your Ordeal." Coram replied.

"And to see you wed." Rispah added.

"How do they know?"Kel asked.

"There isn't much you can keepfrom the servants at the palace."Neal said.

"I only told Raoul, Lalasa, my famimly, Merric, Seaver, Prosper, Roald and Owen."Kel protested.

"Where did you tell Merric and the others?"Neal asked.

"At the horse stalls- Stefan" Kel hissed.

After a few drinks they bid the Trebonds good bye and went to the mid-winter fairs around Corus.After sometime they rode back to the palace.She brought Neal to his rooms and he prepared tea.

As they were drinking Kel suddenly got up and hugged him.

"If you hurt yourself I will never forgive you."She said.

"I know and I won't."

They stayed in that very odd position despite the fact that Kel was cramping and Neal had a stiff neck. They remained that way

for long moments, Kel standing from the other end of the table and Neal craning his neck so that his face was in her hair. One would ask

how the hell could they stay in such an uncomfortable position for so long. The fact is that they didn't feel the ache, they were so in love

that they were worrying if they'd meet again after his ordeal.

Finally Neal let go of her. "Kel you better leave else rumors'll be out that you'd been magicked by Alanna." He kissed her passionately and shooed her out of his room.

"I love you Neal." Kel said before she left.

"I love you more than humanly possible Kel."

They embraced and Kel left.

Kel worried herself to sleep so did Neal. They would wake up occasionally from a bad dream and try to sleep again to no avail.

In the morning Alanna woke Neal up and Kel woke up Raoul.

"Sir get up!"

"Kel there is no need to push and pull and tug. I'm up. Gods you're like a little child dragging her fatheer out of his bed to bring her to

the city."

"Well that's me." she said walking to Raoul's dresser.

"Wash-up and get dressed!" Kel exclaimed. "Please!" She yelled only loud enough for Raoul to hear her.

She threw his clothes at him and thrust a basin of warm water into his arms.

"Get ready or I will go with out you."

"Kel, you aren't even supposed to go to the vigil and bath."

"Since when do I obey rules? I can wait outside. Go on, Stop procrastinating."

Soon Raoul was dressed lookining semi-presentable.

"Let's go." He sighed.

"Kel, we are three hours early." he said to his squire. He looked next to him and found Kel asleep standing up while he was sitting down. He pulled her to lie down on the bench and rested her head on his lap.

"So this is what it feels like to be a father." he smiled and fell asleep.

An hour later Alanna and Neal came.

"Raoul get up!"Alanna shook him.

"What? Oh yes. Morning, Alanna."

"Kel wake up." Raoul urged.

"Already?" she yawned. "Wait wasn't I standing up?"

"You were- an hour ago."Raoul replied.

"Oh. Neal!" Kel exclaimed hugging him.

"You should go back to sleep Kel. You aren't supposed to be here yet."

"I don't care."

"Stubborn." Neal said.

"Hey, you're here early."Kel pointed out . "If you're allowed to come early so am I."

"Funny. I wonder if all Lady Knights will be as stubborn as you Alanna. Kel sure is."

"Ha ha. Raoul, have I ever mentioned how much I hate you in the morning?"

"You hate everyone in the morning.""True. But I still like saying so.""Kel, I won't be able to concentrate if you're going to be out side while I take the bath."

"Fine but I'll be here waiting for you when you go in."

" Just go get food and sleep. Raoul will get you when I enter."

"Try not to fall asleep when you take the bath." Kel said not wanting to say good bye.

"I'll see you later."He said.

Kel did as Neal asked. She took a nap. After a few minutes she went to Lalasa's Palace quarters to check her dress.

"Kel it's early shouldn't you be off practicing your glaive?"

"I already did."

"You didn't get a wink of sleep did you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. May I see the dress?"

"Sure. I made four. Two Kimonos and two dresses." Lalasa yawned.

"Why four?"

"You can pick either a kimono or dress for the ceremony and a kimono or dress for the reception, to dance in."

"I think I'll wear the kimonos to the rehersal ceremony and the other kimono for the rehersal dinner. The two dresses I'll wear to the actual wedding."

"I also made a new batch of dresses, breeches, shirts and tunics for you."

"My clothes still fit.""Your shirts are too small; they don't set well on your muscle.Your skin tone changed so I made new colors. And we found a new kind of material that is good for training. We just made a set for the pages."

"Am I going to be fitting clothes?"

"Yes. At least it beats waiting out side the chapel while he's taking the bath and the vigil."

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry; Yukimi is already out side to check her maid of honor kimono style dress. Lady Haname is also out side, here to check on her bride's maid kimono-dress."

"Well that's better, I have people to talk to and we can have glaive practice, then I can get ready.Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes sure. It does." Lalasa answered welcoming the Yamani ladies.

"Morning Yuki, Lady Haname."

"Morning too Kel." Yuki greeted.

"Good morning Keladry." Haname said happily.

"Did ou already have naginata practice?"

"We are about to. Your mother, Queen Thayet, Shinko and I will be meetting with the queen's ladies. Unfortunately Haname can't come because she has to make Shinko's wedding preparations."

"Isn't their wedding next spring?"

"Yes but the whole court will be there and they need hand written invitations. You'd be surprised at how little court ladies know about reading, writing. Culture and economics." Yuki said as Kel fitted her four dresses.

"Well I guess page training is better than lady lessons that way."

They all laughed. And soon they finished their fittings and they were off to practice.The queen's ladies paired up weilding practice swords had practice combat

The main pairs were:

Shinko &Yuki Yuki won

Patricine (thanks goes out to lady knight keladry for pointing out thar Ilane was dead Well maybe she came back to life LOL)&Buri Patricine won. (patricine by the way is Kel's sister, she's the eldest girl and comes right after Anders check serch for Keladry)

Kel &Thayet Kel won. The queen of Tortall was good in using the glaive but not one to best Kel. The lady squire easily beat the co-ruler of the realm.On the second round their pairs were different beacause Haname and the Shang Wild Cat came to practice their pairs were:

Thayet Patricine Patricine won

Haname Yuki Haname won.

Buri Shinko Shinko won

Kel & Eda Bell (was that her name i can't recall let's just call her that. Trust me you'll get tired of me if i keep on calling her the wild cat).

had the longest match. Shang training was envolved with all kinds of weapons, swords, daggers, axes, arrows, knives, glaives and others.

Eda was particularly gifted in glaive and sword play. As soon as Kel and Eda took their positions Kel completely forgot Neal's Ordeal. She

concentrated on Eda's blade. It was spinnning in a gray and brown blur of wood and steel one false move and she could get seriously hurt.

It took Kel a while to gain advantage but she did and when she did she knew it woldn't last long so she decided to end it as soon as she

could. When she got her chance she disarmed the Shang. Using the Broom Sweeps Clean movement Eda's naginata was skidding on the

ground. As soon as Kel looked up from the ground the queen's ladies, Yuki, Shinko, Haname, Eda, Thayet, Buri, Raoul,and Patricine were all clapping. Kel just smiled and picked up Eda's glaive and handed it to her.

"You have come a long way child," Eda said hugging her.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel liek to best the Wild Cat?"Yuki asked.

"She was going easy on me."

"Don't be modest Kel." Raoul said.

"She was going easy on me it's true,"

It really was true. Kel could see Eda giving her so many openings. Eda just made it look hard and Kel played along.

_I could be very convincing player_. Kel concluded.- lying to herself.

"Sir is it time?"

"Not yet an hour more."

"I have to go to Lalasa now. I'll meet you there."Kel ran as fast as she could to Lalasa's palace rooms to get her new clothes.

"Thank you Lalasa!"

"You're welcome Kel! Give Neal my luck!"

"I will."

Kel ran to her rooms to put on her clothes. She tugged off her breeches, tunic and shirt. Quickly she put on one of her newkimonos.

It was a deep emerald green. _Like Neal'__s eyes_. Kel thought as she struggled to pull it on. Then her obi it was a dark earthy brown with

golden griffins. She then took out two fans.One was a regular fan another a shukusen. Her shukusen took the place of her sword. As

rules stated by Wyldon, they were to go nowhere without their swords,this was an exception, a shukusen is twice as deadly as any

sword. One hard hit to the victim's oxcipital lobe ( thanks to cynic.in.a.fishbowl for correcting me)from the lady carrying it could knock the victim out. The razor tips could be used for

piercing as well as slicing.So one would think twice before crossing a yamani trained lady with a shukusen. Lastly she pulled her now

shoulder length hair into a tight bun at the back of her head.She looked at herself in the mirror-something she doesn't do very often.All in

all she looked "presentable" as she put it. From her shukusen hidden in her obi a small glass globe contained a pair of small wooden but

life like figurines, a girl and a boy hugging in the snow. Around them sparrows were flying and a dog was jumping. Neal and Numair

worked hard on this for her mid-winter present.The figurines were moving and dancing in the small globe. Kel smiled praying the gods of

all the lands she knew off for the safety of her betrothed.

She knocked on the adjoining door of her room to Raoul's.

"Come in Kel."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." he said turning around. "Kel you loook astounding!"

"I look like I usually do."

"Yes you still look like you but you look better than Princess Shinko."

"No I do not, besides you've seen me in dresses and kimonos this doesn't make any difference."

"Will you just accept the compliment?"

"If I do may we leave?"

"Yes."

"Fine." she replied. "Thank you very much sir!" overly perky.

"Now may we leave?" Kel asked again in a blank voice.

"Let's go."(A/n: i think its too long to be one chapter so I'll cut here.) R&R? Pls and tnx!

Love reviewers! Flamers are welcome just no swearing pls and tnx again!I'll put some stuff tomorrow.

tricksters lioness


	3. Neal's Ordeal

(A/N: Hey! thanks to all my lovely revviewers!!!! And Eli pls pm me i want to see if you're the Eli I know! HEHE! Oh and ummThis one is about Neal's Ordeal it's from narrative view inside the chamber. I'm am not going to write about what Kel talks about while she and Raoul were walking to the chapel because it seems too awkward but anyway Kel is very sure that Neal can make it but she just worries of the emotional effect on him .Well that's it!! Love you all /Mahal ko kayong lahat!filipino /Wo ai ni men chinese. Hey multilingual much! Well read it review it and love or hate it)

Neal felt cold when he heard the chamber door slam behind him. He walked and walked it seemed he was walking in the Royal Forest to the palace.Some thing caught his attention. It was the smell of smoke. He looked toward the sky and found gray smoke. Suddenly he was on his way to a strange fort like village (New Hope or Haven whatever. Okay I'll settle for ummmm New Hope)

He walked into the fort and saw it was burning. Many dead bodies were scattered around. The fire still raged a man was carrying people out of the burning building.It was Neal. He saw himself huffing and lowering people he did not now but the him who was carrying people out did he saw tears streaming down his knight self.

"I wonder what this place is?" he asked himself in his mind.

"Neal, Neal, Neal," called a young boy walking to both Squire and Knight Neal.

"Yes?" Neal asked inwardly not knowing what to do the boy did not hear him.

"Tobe, what's wrong?"asked knight Neal.

"M'lady is trapped in th' fire"

'M'lady?' Neal repeated in his head puzzeled.

"Kel!" Knight him said.

'What? Kel?' Neal thought ran beside his older self.

Neal found out that the fire was real, that it affected him physically. So he dodged the firery spots.

He searched for Kel through the burning building.

"NEAL!"Kel screeched over and over.

Searching franktically for the source of her voice.

'KEL!' he repeated again and again in his head leeping in mind that he was not allowed to speak in the chamber.he then realized that his older self had already found her so Neal followed Sir' Neal.

Neal stood in awe as he watched himself carry her out.He followed them outside.He watched them.(A/N: that's my way of saying sooon to be Knight Neal won't be talking starting here.And that 'he' means Sir'Neal and at some point will again become Neal in th Cahmber go figure!)

He checked her vitals.(A/N:I am very proud to say that I did not search this on line.My brain absorbs stuff like this)

Her pulse was slow and faint (or was it feint? I can't recall). She -strangely- had a fever.Kel was breathing slowly.And her blood pressure was fast.

He healed her burns and the rest of her.

Her eyelids fluttered open.(an over used phrase)

"Kel."he sighed.

"Neal."

"Never ever have me worry like that again"

"You are offending me. I've been through more." she smiled.

"Conceited snob." he teased.

She just smiled but winced when she realized the skin around her mouth had yet to fully heal.

The whole scene disolved.Then he was at the palace.The court yard had statues. The two lady knights.

They were the Lioness and the Protector of the Small.

He went closer. It read: In memory of the Lady Knights heroes of the realm.He read the two short profiles of the two most important women in his his life-other than his mother

.First Neal read Alanna's then Neal also read through Kel's it contained the date of-death.

Neal blinked again and again.

Then a girl who had eyes like his and Kel's beautiful brown hair.On her green tunic was a pin of a black shukusen on green background and crossed glaive and sword.under it had a silver and black border- a distaff border.

Then Neal noticed another statue was beside Kel's it was of this Lady knight it read Lady Knight Aminta of QueensCove and Mindelan. Daughter of the two heroes Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Nealan of QueensCove.She saved the kidnapped crown prince and became both King's Champion and Official Palace healer.

Neal didn't know how to feel then the girl went to him.

"Papa"

"Yes?"Neal answered mentally yet again not knowing what to do.

"Why are you-"

The scene disoleved again.

He was at the village again.

He saw Kel again not as old as the first scene.

And then he saw Kel at Stables at some random place.

She took off. Suddenly he was on his horse following her.

Then quickly they were at Scanra.She killed a man she called Blayce.

Then as fast at it began he was at the river Drell.In a war.He saw himself and Kel fighting side by side. He saw his future daughter- a knight- was defending herself as she walked toward her parents.

Kel fell and they both cried-Neal and his daughter-.

Aminta called some people younger than her."Althea! Jasson! Dominic!" she yelled.

The three formed a circle around the fallen lady knight.

Neal checked her vitals himself and a tear escaped his eye.

Neal felt some thing on his hand, it was a sword.

He fought until he couldn't anymore.Then he felt tired but he saw a high wall he didn't know why but he climbed it until he was on top.

He saw a tomb stone it read:Here lies Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, daughter, sister, wife, mother, hero, inspiration and leader of New Hope.

He saw himself sit down. The older him looked much older than he possibly was- world weary and very unhappy.

He did not have the youthful, cheerful, look he once had in his eyes.

He took out the dagger and examined it's sharp edge and cut his thumb he just let it bleed.

Then he put the sharp end to his wrist and cut it multiple times he slashed it aggrivatedly.

Then he let go of it.He laid down on Kel's grave.

Neal cried until a strong voice rang.

"Nealan of QueensCove, you must prevent this. Your betrothed is to become a great hero and you are to save her from this danger. You must save her. She is my chosen. And my cousin is interferring"

A vision turned up on the wall.

"Neal."

Kel sobbed.

"I can't do this anymore"

"Kel, we will get through this- together. As a family."he said beckoning his daughters and son over to the bed.

"Alanna, Aminta, Numair, I and every single mage in the realm are working on the cure"

He saw.

"You must do this so that the visions I had shown you earlier will come to be. This image I am showing you is going to happen and you must find a cure. Or else the lady squire will not be able to uphold the destiny set for her."

"How. When." he thought

Suddenly it was snowing a blizzard blew hard.He staggered.

Then suddenly he heard something.

"Son, she was strong, she couldn't hold up." he heard his father.but there was a thick fabric like material material in his way he ripped vigorously at it. His hands bled.but he did not care.

He called upon his healing powers but forgot he was not able to use magic in the camber. He colapsed and found himself in the dark room again and the door opened.He staggered out feeling extremely tired.

Alanna helped him wobble out to meet Kel.He saw Kel smooth the wrinkles on her kimono.Alanna passed him to Kel.

"Kel" he smiled as he said softly.  
"Neal, I love you"  
"Kel. I love you more than Alanna hates cold weather." Neal cried into Kel's kimono."And now I'm getting your kimono wet"  
"Nealan. It is time for you to rest"  
"Yes, Lioness"  
"Keladry would you be so kind as to bring my squire to his rooms"  
"Yes Lady Knight"  
"Alanna, I-" Raoul started.  
"Need to talk to me. What a surprise"  
"I want you to be the other knight for Kel's ceremonial bath"  
"Why not?" Alanna replied sounding very much like her care-free squire.  
Later that night Duke Baird threw a "small" gathering in honor of his newly knighted soon to be married son.

Well so far that's it R&R and you may get a chance to well ummmmmmm I'll think of a prize...


	4. after party flash backs

(A/N: So these are some flash backs extra long because I don't update, Ballet's hectic cause' we're taking company classes.)

trciksterslioness/Shireen rosales

The "small" gathering- or that was at least the basic concept- was the exact opposite. It was  
Merric who had said "I could die in a stampede on my way to get a drink!" they all chuckeled  
except for Kel who giggled, ladies -or females rarther giggle and men chuckle. It was held in the great hall. Naturally Neal's family was there,their friends were there, Cleon was his friends form the University were there, The stump was there, Alanna, her family, Raoul, Jonathan and the rest of the monarchs were there, Buri, Yuki, Haname, Numair and Daine, Duke Gareth, their year mates were all there, it was like a ball! Only many of the guests were young knights and squires.Pages served and some squires did too. All guests were grouped in different places in the room. Alanna was at the table closest to the grand staircase- sadly it was also the table in which Jonathan also sat. The Lady knight groaned then smiled. Flash Back:

**"Alanna"**

**"Sire, I APOLOGIZE but I have much more important errands than yelling my damned lungs out!" Jon and Raoul just watched Alanna, who at the time looked like she was about to explode.**

**"Alanna, this isn't about you nor is it about me"**

**"It's about Kel and Neal."Raoul said calmly.**

**"What about them"**

**"Recently-"Jon started but Alanna looked away. "Alanna are you even paying attention?" Jon said annoyed.**

**"Kel has some financial problems and Duke Baird plans to help her." Raoul said.**

**"He betrothed her didn't he? I thought he was better than that"**

**"Alanna if you just saw how they looked like when they had to go separate ways"**

**"Neal was glum while we were on our way to the Swoop"**

**"Do you agree that this is for the best?" Jon asked.**

**"I cannot believe you actually thought for a momment that I didn't. You two must think I'm an idiot or something. I may not be around much but I know what happens around here.I've had an ongoing bet with George on when they'd marry"**

**"So do you agree to stay with Third company?"Raoul asked.feeling miserable and glad at the same time.**

**Alanna examined her choices.**

**Yes? No? I very much want to meet Keladry but I can't come crawling back to Jon. i'll have to bait him.**

**"Well..."Alanna started looking thoughtful.**

**"Alanna, Please! D'you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg?" Jon cried.**

**"I wasn't expecting this but... Sure why not." Alanna beamed. "Hands and knees Jon, hands and knees." Raoul said.**

**Jon did what was expected of him.**

**"Wait who said here? To the practice courts!" Alanna said brightly.**

**"I should arrest you for treason."Jon mumbled to Raoul who was beside him."Other Kings actually have power over their subjects"**

**"What was that Jon?" Alanna asked much like Wyldon to his pages.**

**"Nothing ma'am."Jon replied.**

**Soon they were at the practice courts Alanna leading and skipping merrrily followed by another very happy knight who was also skipping. The whole scene looked odd because Raoul a whopping 6 feet 5 inches was skippping higher than the lady knight who was only a mere 5 feet and 5 inches.All in all it looked like one of those chases between the fox and the bunny.(hahahahahahahahaha)**

**Sorry **

**Anyway Jon was sure he was close to certain death when suddely Third Company's Sergeant called Raoul who just frowned and walked backto his rooms.**

**Finally as Alanna lead Jon to the middle court she unsheated her sword and looked expectantly at the cheif monarch of the realm. Alanna was grinning like a bear gone wild. **

**"Alanna I don't think public humiliation is the cure to your anger." Jon tried to procrastinate.  
**

**"But my king, you were a knight far longer than I have been. You were my knight master and I believe you have many talents other than-"  
**

**"Alright." he surrendered unsheathing his sword.  
**

**Alanna fought only using half her skill. Since she knew he hadn't lifted his sword except to knight knights(i know redundant but that's that)  
****  
"Now may we get this over with?"  
****  
"But I havn't even read your poetry yet..."Alanna taunted waving a thick bunch of papers. "_Or _posted your drawings on the responsiblity boards yet." she pouted.**

**"But, fine. Down on hands and knees AND public apology in three... two... one"  
****  
"Alanna I apolo-"**

**"Wait read this and here." She said handing him a note and pointing a glowing purple finger to his throat.**

**"Burning Brightly One, Woman Who rides Like a Man, Sir Alanna, Lioness, King's Champion, Goddessse's chosen one who is a mage, the first lady knight, saved my life from the Sweating sickness, from the massive attack on my coronation, form the nameless ones, one who is a powerful healer, the source of my power, bringer of the Dominion Jewel, and epitome of the words female leader, I beg your forgiveness for not allowing you ,who I owe my life to, the right to meet the fist lady page Keladry of Mindelan"**

**"I accept your apology and I hope you do not make the mistake again"**

**"Mistake my ass." Jon grumbled to himself.**

**"What is that Jon? Did I hear you mention your first skirmish"**

**"What Alanna? Oh what beautiful ear bobs you are wearing!I wonder when you had your ears pierced I never noticed. And wait a _skirmish_ that sounds familiar, oh yes your skirmish! The one at the river drell!"**

**Alanna waved the wad of papers in his face and started the first poem she heard written by Jonathan to Cythera now Gary's wife.**

**"Thera! Oh there you are! Prime Minister Garreth I see you are enjoying this as much as our dear friend Raoul would. Unfortunately, he has been called away to deal with his squire." she reached for the wad of papers and scanned to look for a poem.**

**"Alright Thera, this is to you I think when I was still a page and Jon-"**

**The king covered her moth but she just kept on laughing.**

**Alanna reminised that day ah what a beautiful day that was.**

Suddenly the Thayet called attention.

A trumpet sounded and a herald walked out from behind the door with a long scroll in hand.  
_ I wonder how Duke Baird can afford all this?_ Alanna thought.

"Sir Nealan of QueensCove and Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan"  
All rose to cheer and applauded.  
Whoops of joy-form their year-mates- aroused smiles from the couple.  
The couple descended the grand stair case.  
Neal wore new stockings and tunic in close shades of green.  
Kel wore a beautiful gown that had a beautiful cut "Showed too much" as Kel stated.  
It went down her back and had a low neckline of a lighter shade of green than her whole gown.The neckline was way too low for comfort.Her neck was wrapped in Neal's gift and so was her wrist. Her ring shone brightly on her left hand.Often she would misplace the ring because of training, but Neal would find it lying in her rooms one way or the other.

They sat down near the King and the rest of the monarchs for a while.  
"Excuse me my king-"Neal satrted formally.

"Neal, you know as well as i that i want you to call me cousin, you are in line for crown prince after Liam .I am your cousinn and I'd wish that you call me so"

"Alright, Cousin Jonathan-"

"Jon"he corrected.

"Cousin Jon, Kel and I would like and talk amongst our friends"

"Of course.You haven't seen them since your Ordeal.You need not to ask our permission; it is your night come and go as you please but please do not leave the ball room." Jon smiled.

"In that case,"Alanna said slowly edging away from the table "I'll be talking to Numair"

"Who is behind you" Jon stated.

"Did I say Numair? I'd like to talk to Raoul about how much we loathe these 'balls" "Alanna go ahead just don't leave the room, I have guards outside"

"Guards?"Alanna coughed.

"Yes. George sent them from Port Caynn"

"Drat"

"Go on. Don't wander off for long your favorite meal is to be served as promised." Jon said miserably.

(Kel and Neal)  
"Neal! Over here you two!" Owen called.  
Kel and Neal went to their friends who were half way across the room.  
"Neal!" greeted a beautiful green-eyed girl about Neal's age.

"Vangeline!You came!"Neal exclaimed hugging her too tightly for Kel's comfort.And "Vangeline" snaked her arms around Neal's neck seductively.Neal was of course oblivious to the fact that this girl wanted her to be in his bed that night. Kel felt herself shrivel on the inside but she kept her face pleasant. "Hello. I apologize but my BETROTHED has no manners at all. I am Keladry of Mindelan- soon to be of QueensCove." Kel's voiced dripped with venomous honey- sweet but deadly.

Neal composed himself and wrapped an arm around Kel's waist.

"Pleased to be your acquaintance. I am Evangeline of JewelRiver. Nealan and I have been through a lot together."she eyed Neal seductivley; Neal tightened his hold on Kel's waist.  
"Kel, this is Evangeline, one of my classmates at the university. We were raised together and she is practically family but after her family needed financial help she went to the Convent soon after I went here."Neal smiled lovingly at Kel. "And met you became your sponsor bestfriend and betrothed"

Kel slung her arms around so that they were wrapped in an odd hug.

"I am sorry Lady Evangeline but our friends are yelling their lungs off calling us we must go." Kel dismissed the girl.

Neal lead them to their group of friends but Vangeline simply didn't know a diismissal even if she were yelled at to leave.

"Kel!Neal!"Merric greeted.

"Kel, you look nice."Cleon commented blankly.

"Thank you Cleon. why the long face"

"Nothing." he sighed glancing at Kel's ring. "Nice ring.Who's it from"

"Haven't you been to court?" she asked.

"No. I was at border patrol.Oh what glory awaits you in border patrol. Grum for food and mud and grime and soot always on you no matter what you do. Oh the joys of border patrol." he said sarcastically.

"It's from Neal" Kel replied hotly.

Cleon took this in. He glanced at Neal then to Kel and back and fourth.

"Didn't we swear on the gods on the first day that-"Cleon started.

"Cleon, you were first to break that." Roald commented.(he left before Kel and Neal as in the table)

"What?" Kel asked confused.

"It's time that she knows."Seaver said.

"Know what?"she asked.

"Maybe if we all went outside for awhile"

"As long as she promises not to push any of us off the edge once she finds out."Owen said seriously.

Kel's face went blank. It wasn't that she ws masking any emotion; it was just very obvious that this would take a while before they actually told her; this would be boring.

"I swear not to decapitate any of you or harm you in anyway."She replied.

Cleon lead them to the terrace over viewing the Queen's Garden. They settled them selves on different places.

Neal and Kel still wrapped in a cuddly embrace were leaning on the wall.

Merric, Seaver, Owen and Prosper were seated on chairs.

Roald walked around enjoying the night calmly.

Cleon settled himself on the edge of(as in i's not railing but a wide rock like surface...) the terrace.

"So what is it we need to talk about?"Kel asked pulling pins from her bun that was falling apart.(yes she has shoulder length hair)

"You see Kel, on your first day, we all sort of swore that you were "off-bounderies"."Roald said walking toward the small table between the four chairs.

"Sweet. But you all knew I never planned on having friends." Kel said matter-of-factly as she re-tied her her in a tight horsetail.

"We just thought that if one of us got too close it would ruin our friendship not just toward you but with each other." Seaver reasoned.

The others except Neal nodded. Neal eyed Kel ; his eyes were dancing mischevously.

"Well that seems reasonable but is there anything you left out"

(from here I'm going to write in script form)

Neal:watches Kel finish up her bun and pulls her into a hug; her back is on his stomach Well the other half of the oath was that if one broke the rule we would't speak of it until you get married or are betrothed.kisses her hair and played with it.

Owen:And if any of us went against the oath that would be alright as long as it would be permanent.

Prosper:If you are left heart broken, we would gang up on the man that caused you pain- this applies to any of your relationships.

Kel:You put a lot of thought into this...her face slowly went blank

Neal:Anything to make you happy and not depressed.smiles at kel

Kel: notices how high up they were gasps almost silently, just enough for Neal to hear  
I'm happy but I want to go and rest first...shuts eyes tightly

**No! Conal, please don't! I don't want to fall! Please Conal!  
Conal punched his four year old siter again and held her further from the terrace.  
"You told them. Wimp. You should learn your lesson the hard way." he slapped her.  
"Conal! I didn't I swear! On the Goddess, Conal. I swear"  
"Then why did they not let me out to go riding"  
"It must have been Hilda. Please Conal, I don't want to die"  
He punched her again.  
Anders and Iness arrived after hearing her cries of pain.  
"Kel!" they both cried. Her face was a mess of fresh and dry blood her skin was covered in new and old bruises.  
Iness reached for the screaming Kel.  
Anders picked up Conal with one hand and threw him to the floor.  
"Kel, it's alright. I won't hurt you. Come on Kel"  
she just tried to screeched but her throart was raw and she kicked Iness nearly droped her.  
He brings her far from the end and tries to wake her up.  
She was in shock.  
Iness wrapped her in his tunic and brought her to the infirmary.  
Anders had a "Talk" with their borther. Who was later sent to the palace**

Kel's mind cleared and her face paled.A tear ran down her face; only Neal saw.

Neal: took the clue You look pale, I'll bring you to your room.

They went back to the main monarch table and excused themselves.

Walking back to Kel's room silently, a conservative from Marren walked up to her and said:  
"You do not have any right to be here other than well... he looked her over waving his lazy hand up and down trying to gesture her body That.  
And that. he pionted to her chest All knigths started to reach for sword hilts. (oh yeah It's a marrenite cause' they're having a peace delegation thing or war thing something like that... you know like in Ithotg)

Neal: I ought to-

Kel:I don't need you to fight for my honor, I can handle this myself. If I may challenge Lord Harim to a duel of honor my king?

Jon: smiled On personal grounds lady squire?

Kel: On my honor, sire.I swear on it that it is only to show exactly what women of Tortall can do. I'll have to tell you that Lord Harim will have to swear on something else"

Alanna: smiles If I may, sire I'd also like to go a round of fencing with My lord of marren.

Jon: Of course.

Thayet: My dear if i could simply have archery practice with Harim.

Jon:grins broadly Milady of course you may.

Roald: opens his mouth to say something but Shinko stands up and goes to yuki

Yuki: walks to jon whispers and sits on her seat.

Jon: Princess Shinkokami, yamani ladies Lady Yukimi and Lady Haname, our current training hand Eda Bell, Lady squire Keladry, my wife, my champion Alanna the Lioness and the queens riders commander Burriram Turakom wish to have glaive training with you.

Lord Harim:King Jonathan, I would like to accept all their challenges and the ones to come.

Raoul:Then you are in for some jousting with me.

Wyldon: and w/ me.

Daine:Archery w/ me! J

on: My queen and I have been considering this for months now and we would like to declare that every (june? was that when Alanna was born? or was she born closer to mid-winter?Let's pretend it is) June we will have tournaments all round Tortall. It will be Lady Warriors day. Contests in jousting, fencing, archery, magic, tactical planning, tracking, hunting,riding, and we have a new addtion to our traditional tournaments, we will have spying which will include putting everything touched back in order, disguise, planning attacks, and understanding and translating sign messages.

Thayet: You may wonder why this month? Well as few of you know it was at this month that our first lady knight was born.This is our way of honoring the woman who opened the way to new possibilities for all. Our very own Lioness.

All applauded and Alanna simply smiled and rolled her eyes. Kel and Neal slipped out as offers of sure pain -toward harim- were being called.

"Kel, are you alright"

"No. Not really"

"Tell me why you're afraid of heights. Talking about it will make you feel better"

"No. I can't. He'll come back. He'll make sure I'll fall this time.Neal, don't let him near me"

"Kel." he hugged her. "You are stronger now"

"But"

"Hush. Let's go to my room we can talk there"

They wandered through the halls, their feet following the usual route to his room. When they arrived Neal shut the door tightly behind him and let green gift envelope the wall.  
"Tea won't make you feel better but it'll make you calmer"

"Thank you"

"I thought we already passed that point of our relationship where we actually apologized or thanked each other."

"Well I guess we're back to square 1." Kel beamed.

"That means I have to deal with bullies again.Don't make me go through that again." he joked.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my dear healer..." he hugged her tight."Who would drag me to see healers?"

"Kel. Tell me."

"..."

"Kel, it will make you feel better if you tell me."

"He'll be back."

"I don't know what to say because I don't know who you're refferring to."

"Conal." he hissed. "And you went to his funeral?"

"What?"

"He used to beat me. One time he held me out so I couldn't reach. He thought I told mama and papa." she sobbed into his shirt.

"And you went to his funeral?"

"He's family Neal."

"And now I'm yours." he smiled at her.

He looked at him and examined his features.

"You've always been my family Neal." she rubbed her eyes with the back of her fists."The mere fact that you letting me wet your shirt is proof of that." she smiled wryly.

"Come here." he said pulling her into a hug and leading her onto his bed. (don't worry they're engaged!Kel's much more innocent than Alanna!)

She sighed. Stillness. Silence. Happiness in the midst of fear and sadness.This was true love. She cried out of happiness.She laughed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You know what, you were right when you said that the whole palace was insane, son." Duke Baird joked. Kel laughed harder it was on rare occasions that her father-in-law would joke.

"And it seems that the third generation cause has gotten severe symptoms." Neal observed.

Kel kept on laughing and rolling on Neal's bed. She wiped tear after tear and tried-but didn't succeed to- smother laugh after laugh.

"Lady Squire, I am not sure if you recall but you have a duel waiting for you at the practice courts." Baird said smiling at his soon-to-be duaghter-in-law.

Kel's face immediately went blank but she grinned and shrugged.

"I'll get my sword. Duke Baird-"

"Father." he corrected.

"Father, I shall meet you there. I hope you won't be needing to see me with the exception of social or confidential meetings and such."

"Don't worry Neal would be fussing over you so much that I wouldn't be able to get through. And the fact that you are not going to get yourself hurt-"

"But-" she argued.

"I know that you don't think of yourself highly and I admire that but we all know that you are by far the best."

"Believe what you will father, but i have to stretch as not to get hurt and all yamanis need a glaive partner daily: don't press me to make you mine." she warned faking an angry yamani as she pulled out fresh breeches, a shirt, and boots.Her blank face broke and she couldn't contain her bubbling laughter. Kel burst out laughing.

"Father, you should have seen your face! You were as pale as a sheet!" Neal exclaimed laughing very hard.

A rosy tint rose to the duke's cheeks. He left blushing and embarrassed, leaving the two to themselves.

(A/N: Well there's an ending... I woner what they'll do comment so i can see if Kel really is mot that innocent haha LOL sugar low... i have been doing odd things lately... well i have been doing that for a long time any way R&R gimme ideas to motivate me!!!!)

Lovingly yours(haha)  
tricksterslioness!


	5. will there be a fight?

(A/N: I said I'd do the fight but the thing is... I don't do fight scenes well...And I knew this before I said so and well there may be very minimal of Kel and Harim's match on the count of

1) it will be delayed  
2) Kel and Neal won't make it on time... Baird must've been insane leaving a newly knighted Neal and not so innocent Kel in a room...winkwink

Anyway I'm sorry for the confusion! Kel is in he room I am really sorry I confused you, Mrs. Dom Masbolle. Oh yeah wasn't it mentioned in LK that Kel got over it but it still haunted her or was that just a fic? Hmmmm I'll check. If it isn't in the book, it still haunts her now. I'm not sure if I will do Kel's Ordeal maybe they could just talk before and after? I don't just want to re-do TP's version. They could just talk about what they had to do. And I will tell in the next chap who the god/goddess is. I hope that will keep you reading... Well thanks to my reviewers:

Mrs. Dom Masbolle.  
Tortall101  
Lady Knight Keladry  
Cruel Irony  
softporcupine  
Lady Zarobiti  
eli  
rootless californian  
Gryphyn  
Aly  
cynic.in.a.fishbowl  
Uncertain Destiny  
Navigator101  
Lady Sapphirea  
THANK YOU AND TO ALL WHO EVEN CLICK ON THE TITLE OF THE STORY IF YOU CONSIDER IT A TITLE

which brings me to another detail of this story...

with your reviews please suggest titles!

always your idiotic writer

tricksterslioness )

"Settle yourself in Tobe's room." She said going behind the screen.She heard Neal's feet walk away and started to undress.Instead of hearing him distantly shut the door, she heard him lock her door and whisper a spell.

"Neal, I don't think this is the appropriate-"she started knowing what he was about to do. Cleon had tried this too- well not the spell part but you know it was implied.

"Kel, you can't possibly be thinking-"

"Otherwise?" she snapped.

"What were you thinking?" he thought through it. "You were thinking I'd- erm... " "take advantage of you?"

Kel nodded guiltily, her head bobbed up and down. She started to tear up.

"Kel, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?"

Again guiltily her head bobbed.

"Did anyone do it to you before?" he was asking looking very concerned as he brushed his hand on her face to wipe away her tears.In plain, frank language was 'has anyone abused you sexually?'

She hesitated but told him, "Conal once- he once knocked me out and Mam and Pa were at a neighboring fief making betrothal agreements for Oranie. The whole fief only contained me, Conal, my nurse, and a cook."

Neal's face went grim but he asked Kel to go on.

"Mam and pa put him in charge and while Lea my nurse was having dinner, I was left alone with Conal in my room. I was working on my holiday assignments, Lord Raoul-"

"You were a squire when he did this to you?" he asked disgustedly.

"Yes, first year."

"Continue."

"He beat me and knocked me out.After... he stuffed me in my closet."

\Flashback begins/ Neal remembers a certain day on that summer break.

(no he isn't at the swoop w/ Alanna)

_"Kel! I haven't seen you in ages!" he threw himself at her without first-thankfully- looking at her.  
_

_"I bet you haven't seen vegetables in ages too." she muttered. _

_He pulled away to look at her still holding her by the shoulders._

_"Kel,"_

_"Yes?"  
_

_ "Did you notice that small bruise around your eye?" Of course he was underplaying it. Her left eye was swollen shut and her knuckles were covered in bruises and cuts._

_"No not at all Sir' point out the obvious."_

_"How did you get this hard a beating!" he demanded sitting himself down and pulling her down to sit by him.  
_

_"I wanted to joust a little and Peach blossom and I didn't exactly have the same plans."_

_"Since when does that monster attack **you**?"_

_"Apparently since yesterday."_

_"And seeing your knuckles you either kept on punching her- **very **unlikely- got into a fight with a **human **being OR had a mellow dramatic breakdown and let out your steam by punching the __wall **over and over right then left and again and **__**again**-"_

_"I'd very much appreciate it if you did not bring that up again." she interrupted.  
_

_"Oh, pearl of my heart-"  
_

_Kel held out a hand to silence him, "don't even **start **on pet names Neal,"_

_"You don't have the least bit of romance in you?"_

_"Nope none at all whatsoever." _

_Hmph it must be that oaf Cleon's fault. "Well, it looks like you had a fight with Death himself."  
_

_"In a way, yes, i did."_

_Neal sighed knowing she'd tell him later on when it was important in the future. _

_/FLASHBACK ENDS\ _

"That was the day?"

she nodded even more guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded trying to conceal obvious anger,towards Conal or herself, there was no way to know for sure.

"I felt ashamed..."

"You know I wouldn't judge right?"

"Yes, I do but I should've been able to defend my self. And I didn't- I couldn't-I was a damned squire!"

"Shush. I see that this has affected you so much. Let's go back and tell them you can't duel." he said grabbing her arm.

She pulled away. "No."

"Kel,"

"No. It's a sign of-"

"weakness.I know I _know."_

"I can relieve that migraine and give you some calming tea.Save the stress for when you become a knight."

"Less stress I promise. Now are you going to help me unlace this dress or not?"

"You tease."

"I wasn't teasing! I was asking a very sensible question!" she smiled and giggled as he began unlacing her bodice.

"There." he declared as he finished.

"thanks."

"Go on.I'll clean your sword and make some tea."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Pass me a few bandages."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing major."

"Come here."

"I'm not dressed,"

"We're engaged and if that isn't enough, I'm a healer."

"Fine." she grumbled walking toward him in her breast band and breeches.He examined her stomach.

"Do you any allergies?"

"None that I know of."

"Well, I'll needt o draw out some blood to check your allergens."

"Hmm more cuts, how do feel about that?" she pretended to think deeply. "I do not wantmy fiancee cutting through my flesh."

"Kel, you've gotten cuts deeper than that before."

"Fine but can we do this after my duel? people are waiting."

"Nope. You can't do any fighting; you are in no condition to fight.After I give you this medicine and a heavy healing."

"You never mentioned anything about medicine or healing."

"I may exercise my judgment since I am your appointed healer." he said rummaging through his medicine cabinet.

Kel hid under his sheets like an immature child.

"Ke-el," Neal whined. "This won't taste as bad as you think."

"It'll only taste worse." she said from under the covers.

"Kel, if you do not take this medicine,I will-"

"Cancel the wedding? as if you'd do that."

"No I wasn't going to say that. Let me continue.if you do not take this medicine,I will tickle you until you will."he advanced on her, grabbing the sheets, he looked for her.

She felt him grab her by the waist and pull her close and proceed to tickle her. She laughed and struggled out of his hold

"Alright I will take the medicine Just stop." she said laughing and panting.

They stood up. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead . Then he kissed her eyelids, nose neck and her lips. She kissed him back with equal-if not, more- passion.

The white hot passion had them stripping off their clothes until they were down to their underwear.

Neal asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes."she breathed.

"Pregnancy charm?"

"I never leave with out it."

They soon forgot all their worries, Kel's duel, their future and her ordeal.

An hour or so later, they lay awake , staring into each other's eyes in the dark.

"Do you think they're still waiting?"

"Father probably told them you were sick ages ago." he replied.

"He tipped me off that you ate something at the dinner that your body didn't agree with." he answered the silent question.

"Really? He had control over the menu.Why did he still have it? He knows my medical history."

"Don't you know what you're allergic to?"

"I do. I get sick if I eat any seafood"

"Well, at least I have you all to myself."he smiled pulling her close and kissing her sweetly and she returned his kisses.

They lay in sweet peace and breathing at the same pace.

_This must be why Oranie and Patricine are happy, they've found love in the right people._


	6. new character Old love? New chapter!

(A/N Hey guysI'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating for the longest time ever! You see, our server was having problems with wires and stuff so yeah. And I had a serious case of writer's block I have no idea what to do for this chapter so I'm just writing as it goes... Today is Feb. 10 I think... :D Enjoy review and pls!!!!! send title ideas with comments! shireen)PS Uhhhhhhhhhh New characters... just giving you a heads up :D R&R!!!!!! ps this is set a few days after the fight that was supposed to happen but i can't write fight scenes!!!!! a few days to her ordeal...)

"Kel?"

"Hmmmm?" Kel answered too preoccupied by her work to even look at Neal.

"Letter."

"From?" she was still bent over the needle and the thread she was trying to put through the small eye of the needle.

"Matthew of Jewel Creek? Not anyone I know." she was now facing him..

"Really, Neal? Do you swear that it **_is_**?"

"It's what?"

"From Matt."

"That's what it says." he said blankly.

"Oh, Neal I'm sorry. He's just- Just a-" her eyes no longer contained the excitement they had a while ago when he uttered the name.

"Do I want to know?"

"I suppose you don't but Neal, he's just an old friend."

"I trust you Kel." he embraced his fiancee.

"Thank you." she smiled warmly.

"I have to go."

"Where? Bachelor's party."

"It was Owen's idea." Neal said holding up his hands..

"Take care." Kel said kissing him lightly.

Neal deepened the kiss."I love you. Rest." he didn't dare say the word ordeal.

"And Kel?"

"What?"

"Stop the sewing." sparkling green threads of gift made their way to the pricks on Kel's hands.

"Gladly. I don't not how Oranie did it so well." she sighed.

"You have the upper hand on your sister. (is that the correct preposition?) You can fight. " he grinned.

"Good night." she closed the door.

Eagerly she tried ripping the paper envelope. It didn't give in, it was now glowing with blue-green Gift.

Kel walked to Alanna's rooms.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Oh, hello Kel, come in." George welcomed her.

"Thank you. Is the lady knight about?"

"In the sitting room."

Kel walked silently.

"Lioness,"

"Yes Kel?"

"May I ask a favor?"

"Yes, of course." Alanna said putting down a big volume.

"This, letter is shielded by Gift I have to read it, can you undo the spell?"

"Let's have Aly take a look. Aly?" Alanna called her daughter. "Could you please check what kind of spell this has?"

"It's blinding me." Aly covered her eyes. "Wait. give me a few seconds." She blinked trying to clear her vision.

Alianne examined the letter carefully.

"Ma, you aren't going to get through this one. It has a stated date of opening. The writer of this letter protected it until..." she squinted.

"Tomorrow." she finally said." Matt is quite thorough. There has to be about 15 overlapped spells in a layer and there are 10 layers."

"He drained himself to protect this letter?"

"No, it was done in...ten days.1 day 1 layer."

"Aly, it's from Matthew?"

"Yes, Ma."

"I'm proud, I trained him myself." she said satisfied with her work.

Alianne rolled her eyes. "You taught him too well. Kel here is dying of excitement and it's all your fault."

"Kel,where is Nealan?" Alanna's eyebrow cocked upward.

"Bachelor's party." her shoulders shot up. "Owen's idea."

"Would you like to stay for dinner.? I think he won't be home till past midnight." Alanna invited.

"Uncle Raoul is coming anyway."Aly put in.

"Of course I'd love to." Kel bowed deeply in her kimono.

"You have to dress for the occation first!" Alianne said towing her away to Kel's tiny squire's room.

"So, do you own any good dresses?" Alianne was practically speaking to herself. Alianne pulled out a beautiful Emerald green dress.

"How much did this cost?"

"Lalasa used to be my maid she keeps sending me prototypes for dresses of other people." Kel reasoned taking the dress away from Alianne. "I'd rather not need to wear a corset.Another kimono should suffice." Kel brought out a silk kimono. It was scarlet with gold embroidered flowers. The obi was gold and a brown ribbon was sewn on it.

Alianne admired it with wide eyes. "Wow." was all she had to say.

Kel went behind her dressing screenandstated tskingoff herkimono.

"So,Kel does Neal come here often?"

"Yes, I guess he does." she struggled with a complicated bow Lalasa tied on.

"How did you meet Matt?"

"It was years ago..."

_Eight year old Kel explored her new-old home.  
When she was around three, she had lived here but coming back to Tortall, she decided to rediscover the area.  
Carrying a heavy junior sized glaive, she ventured.She figured she'd be safe enough considering she had both a glaive and shukusen on hand.  
She came across a long river. She wished she hadn't chosen to wear a kimono that morning so she could swim but she had.  
Thinking of a way to cross the river she paced.  
"Ah!"An idea came to her. She threw stones -the ones she could carry-(don't think she's weak she's from the Isles!) making stepping stones.  
Little did she know that some one was watching her.  
"You shouldn't be doing that." he called.  
"And why is that?"  
"Father does not appreciate trespassers."  
Kel of course had spent two days before learning from maps of their area  
"Are you of Jewel Creek or Maiden's Bay?"  
"I am Matthew of Jewel Creek, eldest son of the Lord of Jewel Creek."  
"You couldn't have possibly just said 'I'm Matthew', could you?"  
Matthew ignored the rhetorrical question."And you are?"  
"Keladry of Mindelan."  
"You can't possibly think to lift that weapon! Or can you little one?"  
"Who are you to say I can't?"  
"I just told you I am Matthew or do you want my history?"  
"Yes please," She replied sarcastically.  
"I am training for Shang."  
"Shang does not accept nobles."  
"My father is a shang.Although he did become a noble after."  
"I rest my case."  
"My father is my teacher."  
"And you aren't with the Shangs?"  
"I am going to take my Shang Ordeal at the place my father's was held"  
"And I suppose being a Shang you have the right to judge me by physical appearance? Just because I'm a-"  
The boy at least 2 years older than Kel took two steps closer (using the stones she had thrown)  
"A girl? No, I am not sexist, and that is why I want to challenge you."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes I do."  
"You've no weapon."  
"I've a glaive as well."  
"I don't know you."  
"Then, all the more motivation to protect yourself." He pressed on.  
"And where do you think you're getting a glaive?"  
"At your castle."  
"What makes you so sure papa likes trespassers?"  
"Oh. I'm no trespasser." He assured the young girl.  
"Matthew! My dear you've grown!"Ilane exclaimed.  
"Hello Aunt Ilane."  
"Mama you know him?"  
"Yes Of course, Kel. Come along Matthew you're family is comming for dinner. You're clothes are at your room."  
"If he lives at Jewel Creek why does he have a room here?"  
"He will be spending a year with us while they are remodeling their fief.Matthew, Kel, Come now. Kel, we haven't trained yet."  
"I was hopping to train with Kelly, Auntie."  
"Of course Matthew, Kel get into your practice kimono. I've no idea why you insist on running around in your ladies' Kimono.Go get glaives for Matthew and me from the armory"  
"Yes mama." she obeyed running as fast as she could in her long flowing kimono.  
Soon she arrived, carrying two additional galives.  
"I'm sorry Kel, but Mama has to go and check up on the dinner for the night. Will you practice with Matthew for a while?"  
"Yes mama." she said sadly.She was hoping to train with her mama; they haven't done any glaive patterns together since they had left the isles.  
"Don't worry Aunt Ilane; I'll make sure Kelly here won't hurt herself and that we'll be back in time." Matthew assured her with a wink.  
"Matthew, you do that but remember to stay with in the area; your mama will throw fits if you go missing again." she said shaking her head from the memmory.  
As soon as Ilane was out of their vision Kel walked away.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"As far as possible from you." She said blankly.  
"We haven't even started yet. Are you scared already?"  
"No. I just don't like you."  
"Prove it."  
Kel had an urge to lunge at him with her glaive but composed her self instead. Only dirty players and barbarians attacked a person out of the blue.  
She put down her shukusen and brought out her glaive.  
"Free style or clean through?" she asked.  
"Clean through." He replied.  
He must want to measure out my glaive lore, not my whole technique. It would be fair. If we were to use kicks and blows, he wouldn't be able to distinguish if I was good at this… she thought as she did a few simple streching routines. She hadn't noticed Matthew too had done the same; only, he had stripped off his shirt.  
She watched him doing the same excersises as herself.He had a very toned body for a ten year old. The body he had would surely ignite some envy on the part of some of the ymani youths she had spent time with. He was quite handsome. He had coal black hair and blue-green eyes. He was very tall for his age with toned muscles but lean muscles.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
An annoyed hmph was all he got.  
They settled in the middle of the grassy meadow and circled each other.  
Matthew took a chance and lunged first Kel blocked and their blades met with a strong pang.They continued their fight their glaive's meeting every time at the very last momment one would block a possibly fatal blow or would slide away at the exact time._

_Once each had tired down the other, their glaives met again, hard. Matthew, surprisingly, didn't use height or weight advantage. So Kel did what would show him how well she was trained, she wouldn't fall for his hidden trap.She released her glaive and struck blindly.(to show him she could fight even with her eyes closed further explanation is in bold italics…:_

_** There had once been a tale of a great blind Yamani warrior. Kel had progressed quickly and was already training with adults more than twice her age. She had taken the Yamani warrior ordeal, a blind folded weapon fight with your instructor, and had passed.)She is known as the "blind foreign predator" in the Isles.  
**_

_He jumped away from her glaive. Leaving his weapon stuck on the ground.  
Matthew knew she wouldn't fall for his trap; this one isn't as bad as the other at least.She's bright too.Maybe summer won't be so bad. I hope she won't hold a grudge it'll be hard to live in a castle with an angry little girl.  
They bowed to eah other as trdition stated, and Matthew walked at a leisurely pace to retreive his glaive that had pierced the ground.  
He found that it was stuck. "Kelly!"  
She groaned. "It's Kel."  
"But that's what everyone calls you."  
"That's the point."  
"I want to be special."  
"Yes you are special." She said sourly.  
"Kel, what else do you want? You beat me, you have insulted me what's next on your list?"  
"Public embarrassment is all."  
Suddenly it started to rain, hard.They desperately searched for shelter. Kel tried to remember if a cave or any shelter was near. She wraked her brain trying to remember.  
"Over there, your brothers and I used to hide there." He pointed to a small cave only a short distance away.  
She shrugged feeling angry at herself for not remembering.  
He started to run for the cave. Then he noticed she was still out in the rain. He turned back.  
"Stop kicking yourself. Come on; the river will flood soon. You better come or I will drag you." He said playfully, as if nothing had happened only minutes before.  
Kel picked up her shukusen and hid it in her obi. She grunted and walked to the cave in a deliberatley slow manner.  
Staying true to his word, he ran back to where she was standing and pulled her by her wrist. He heard her wince but said nothing. It would only make it worse if he pointed out a show of pain.  
Her feet remained solidly planted on the wet ground.Two can play at this game. He made his way back to the glaive still stuck in the ground.  
He sighed. Maybe she isn't different from all the other girls. Maybe she's just another one of them trying to marry him to get closer to the palace. Maybe the only difference she had from the other girls that chased him was that she could handle a weapon.  
Kel walked over to him and saw his dilema.  
"Mama wouldn't like it if one of our weapons wasn't in the armory." She explained as she took the hilt and pulled, hard. He took her hands and looked at them carefully.They were bruised all over and full of small wounds.  
"You're tough little girl, you've proven it. Believe me. Tough, but not very strong." He said vaguely as he wondered the root of her injuries.  
"What do you suggest?"She said pulling her hands away.  
He ignored her question.  
"Follow me." He pulled her toward his destination.  
As soon as they were deep inside enough to be protected from the rain, he sat her down on the ground.  
"Roll up your sleeves."  
"Why?" she answered disgustedly. This was one perverted ten-year-old.  
"Do as I say." He had an angry look on his face.  
She obeyed reluctantly. Her arms were covered in various bruises some fresh some old. She had cuts some were clotted and some unclotted.A few were nearly healed and others were left unattened.  
His face went grim. "Who has been beating you?  
"No one, just harsh training." She lied, face Yamani smooth. She pulled her shukusen from her obi and played with it.  
"I know all fighting techniques so don't even try to lie again. I'm asking you, 'Who has been beating you?'"  
She looked down at her feet.She murmered her answer.  
He put a cool hand on her shin and tilted her face so that he could see her.  
"Your persistence not to answer properly is testing my patience."  
"Conal." She whispered, had anyone else been there, they'd never understand. Matthew had learned to read lips.  
"Since when?"  
She looked away.  
"Since when?" he pressed on.  
She still did not answer.  
"I swear by the goddess Kel, if you don't tell me, there will be rampage. I'm wose than the Lioness when I am angered."  
"Since I was old enough to walk on my own alright? Can you leave me alone?"  
"I can but I won't. Where is he?"  
"I can take him on my self."  
"Stow it Kel. No matter how much you train today, you can't beat him by tomorrow. That is something I learned the hard way. Trust me you don't want to learn it like I did." He said in an obvious effort to make her feel better. He shook his head. This girl is hard as a rock.  
"He's older than you. I'll take care of him and make sure he won't even think of touching you ever again."  
"It shows I'm weak. I will never get respect, and he'll hate me."  
She has been to the Isles. That shows it right there. "Don't you hate him?"  
"No. I hate my self for not being able to fight back."_

_"Don't. If you really want to beat him, train with me. We'll take him on together." He told her while little strands of Gift escaped his fingers. He thoroughly healed her wounds, her back, sides, arms, legs, and all._

_"That is my last offer." He said trying to lighten the mood. He grinned.  
All of Kel's hatred melted away, away into something friendly and open. She started to talk and he listened intently. She cried and he let her cry on his shoulder. (A/N: I know OOC but hey, you know, when you're a kid with lots of problems, you trust easily. Once a person has proven to you that he/she means no harm you just… take a leap of faith I guess)  
Later that night…  
M: Kelly, what do you want for dinner?  
K: It doesn't really matter; it isn't like it's going to appear out of thin air.  
M: I can conjure something to keep you warm. Soup maybe? A blanket is in order of course. I am not a fan of sleeping out in the cold.  
K: I thought they didn't let gifted people into Shang?  
M: We can talk about that later. I need food for energy. Tell me now or you'll get left-overs.  
K: Nothing is wrong with left overs.  
M: Tell me or you will get cold soup.  
K: Alright, soup, and bread is enough.  
M: What kind? while trying to meditate and talk at the same time  
K: Chicken soup and garlic bread.  
M: Anything else? Dessert?  
K: Anything you can get.  
M: Whatever you say.  
K:falls asleep  
M: Conjures food  
After a while of preparation…  
M: Kelly, get up. Food!  
K: gets up and streches muscles  
M: I got soup, chicken, vegetables, pudding-  
K: embraces him in a weird un-Yamani like manner and blushes after remembering her manners  
Thank you, Matthew.  
M: You rhymed. smiles It's Matt by the way. I think you'll be thanking me many more times in the furture so, call me Matt. Thank you Matthew will eventually get old.  
K: nods and helps herself to eaqual portions making sure not to take too much, or too little to offened her 'host'  
M: eats as well minding his manners  
So Kelly, what did you like about the Isles?  
K: remembers that his shirt was still out side  
It was very nice.  
Did you conjure clothes?  
looks up  
M: Yes. I also got my sister's old coat for you; it may be a little too big.  
hands her a beautiful carefully made and embroidered coat  
K: This is a lady's coat, you know.  
M: And?  
K: I'm not considered a lady.  
M: I heard in the Isles you were highly respected, training with Ymanis more than twice your age.  
K: That doesn't prove me to be a lady.  
M: For one, you have exceptional manners- when you aren't angry at me. Second, you are very pretty. Third, you are clever. Fourth, you are -and I have seen visions- helpful and polite. Fifth, you are talented with weapons. That is all the requirements for a Yamani lady.  
K: You should stop it or I will call you Matthew for the rest of your life.  
M: smiles  
You've finally learned how to jest. Go back to sleep; I'll clean up.  
K: I can-  
M: Healer's orders.  
K:freflects on whether she should pull out a weapon but shoves the thought at the farthest part of her mind and obeys instead  
crawls into a soft area and falls slowly to sleep  
M: magics everything back into order and places a blanket ontop of her shiverring form  
K: Matt?  
M: Y-y-e-e-ssss?  
K: Come here. You can sleep next to me.  
M: You need the warmth.  
K: So do you. If we share body heat we'll both be warmer.  
M: I'm fine.  
K: I won't stop until you agree.  
M: Fine.walks toward her G'night.  
K: G'night.  
K&M: fall asleep  
M: actually lies awake trying to pretend he's sleeping but refects on his new 'friend'  
No she's different and special.She is not like the others. She's unique and nice too.If she'd just let someone in, she'd be happier.  
That night, Matt although she was hurting inside and vulnerable, Matt had learned how to get her to talk. His mother had always said that a lot of negative energy held in that long was never healthy, mentally and physically as well.  
Matt and Kel became close friends; they spent all their time together. Unknowingly Kel was offending her sister Oranie.  
One day Oranie decided to confront Kel or rather, lock her up while she, Oranie celebrated her birth day with Matt  
"Kel! Kel! Kelly!!!"  
"Yes, Oranie? What do you want now? Freshly picked Flowers? Hair Wreathes for you? Maybe you'd fancy a newly sown dress?" Kel snapped at her older sister. Very rarely Kel would lose her Yamani control._

_(till next time...)  
"No, nothing like that Kelly."_


	7. Laziness on my side sucky boring chapter

(A/N: I thank God for grad practice!! This way i have time to write! I'm begging you! Send me title ideas!! I'm begging! Then I will put up a poll for you to choose who made the best! PLEASE!! hahaha hyper... Any ways R&R 4ever! LOVE you all! TRICKSTERS LIONESS loves reviewers and readers!!)

"Kelly, you're temper..." she said playfully.

"What do you want, Oranie?"

"Would you be a dear and call Matthew for me? He said he wanted to tell me something very important. " Oranie was rubbing Kel's nose in nothing.

Kel automatically brightened up.

"Sure, Oranie." Kel smiled brightly. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

Kel left her sister's room happily. Suddnely someone grabbed her putting a handkerchief to her mouth. It smelled of some kind of sleeping concoction.

Kel felt light headed and was soon knocked out.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaatthew." Oranie called.

"Yes Oranie?"

"Our parents are calling us. They say they have something important to discuss with us."

"In a minute Oranie."

"but why?" Oranie whinned grabbing hold of his arm with her weak little hands.

"Because, Kel's been missing, I haven't seen her since you took her to your room after breakfast." his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "To think of it, I didn't even see her at the open clearing to practice this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's probably just out and about. Anyways, it's my birth day! You should be paying special attention to ME!"

"Oranie, relax. My mother will understand if I just try to look for her."

Oranie stormed away.

(A/n: That is what I've got so far. I'll be introducing Neal somewhere somehow I'm not telling but clue it's got something to do with the other story i have on :D)


	8. uhm what happened next? :D

** A/N: Thank you reviewers! ****Lady Knight Keladry, I like your idea for the title but 'to be determined' has grown on me. Nah! Just kidding but I was thinking of something more 'indefinite' - something that sounds very unsure. But thanks for the idea; I'll use that for the next chapter which I'm working on. :D I'm sorry Mrs. Dom Masbolle but I just really love Matthew. Don't worry. If you guys wanna know who she actually ends up with, PM me. xxTunstall Chickxx, I thank you for the compliments. :D Anyway, on with the story... R&R LOVE YA'LL! SSS(sorry so short! I've been busy with ballet tap jazz and pbt!)**  
Credits to Khadeejah Raqib for editing!!

- - -

"Kel! Keel!" Matt kept on calling for her.

After a while he realized that he wasn't going to find her manually. He went to his room at their palace and started searching for the scribing necklace.

It was a specialty charm that came in pairs it was used to track down whoever was wearing the other one. He let a stream of strong blue gift into the bauble and watched as the colors swirled around in the sphere.

He waited for the distinct path of green to form before him. When it finally appeared he followed it. He was shocked to see that it led to a utility closet in the maids' hall. He took off the plank of wood on the handle.

"Kel." he sighed.

She smelled of a sleeping drug. She had various bruises on her body.

- - -

_Kel's POV_

I felt someone put a handkerchief to my mouth. I struggled to, in one way or another, punch that someone in the face. It seems that I did somehow because I felt blood on my hand. I knew it wasn't my blood. I heard someone cry out in pain.

My eyelids got heavy. I fought to keep awake but I couldn't lift a limb. The charm on my neck flared into a deep green light...

* * *


	9. party

Recap:

Neal is away and Kel is thinking of how she and matt met she's talking to Aly: D

(A/N: Sorry I took so long but here it is! I couldn't find my old stories so I'm winging it okay? I'm just writing as I go so excuse the incorrect capitalization. As I said I'm winging it because apparently the sugar plum fairy needed daily rehearsals and I have to shape up for next year's competition so there! I'm quite busy but I love you people that's why I'm writing and of course i love Neal and Kel why else would i write about them so continuously that i forget to put punctuation marks on my A/N. yup that's how much I love 'em and have been thinking of possible plot lines.. ugh this is probably because my own love life is so plotless... but whatever!

On with the story cos' the story must go on!!! R&R! okay and uhmm ideas ideas throw at me the coolest character you can think of i'll give you cu dos for it in my nest chappie kay? uhmm and have I mentioned R&R??? Okay here goes nothing! :D)

(Continuation of chapter 6 new character old love new chapter -right before she flash backs-)

"It was years ago..."she said going behind the screen her kimono in hand. "Aly, it's a rather long story."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time for it later or some other time." Aly said poking around her closet. "Now, show me how you look!"

Kel stepped out from behind the dressing screen.

"You look marvelous!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, you don't hold a candle to me, but it'll do." Aly taunted grinning.

"Maybe I should just wear breeches so that I can accompany you to the dinner, seeing as you have no escort." Kel said feigning thoughtfulness.

"That would be a great idea!" Aly exclaimed in her small yet somehow commanding voice. "I'm a much better catch than Nealan. We can elope ride out to the Bazhir tribes spend Mid-winter at Dunlath and swim in the bodies of water surrounding the Copper Isles!"

"I'll have to leave a note my dear." Kel said riding Aly's little joke. "What shall I say to dear old Nealan?"

"Perhaps you could say that a dragon swooped down upon us and took us to their lands!"

"No he might follow us!"

"Maybe say that Numair came and cast a spell on you!"

"He may not forgive Numair!"

"What if Raoul came in with his sword held high in the air pointing it at us!"

"Aly, is that an insult to my swords**woman**ship!"

"No of course not love!" Aly exclaimed dramatically.

'"Aly,"

"Yes?"

"I think we got carried away."

"Yes. I do believe so."

"We could pass off for court jesters! I wonder what your mother would think about that."

"I highly doubt that she'd approve of such a life." Aly concluded her head tilted to the side and her lips pursed.

"We must get moving Aly, lest we'll be late."

"You have gotten too accustomed to the world of pagedom and squiredom." Aly rolled her eyes. "A proper lady is always at least 5 minutes late. She must keep her people waiting." Aly stated standing up ever so slowly.

"Well, a knight must always be 5 minutes ahead of the enemy." Kel impatiently grabbed Aly's hand and they left the room.

When they arrived at their destination there was no light in Alanna's rooms. Not even a torch was left on.

(okay so they have some kind of fluorescent light bulb or something. It's just so hard to write in such a strictly fantasy setting! DWJ has given us such easy settings to work with! It's just so inconvenient to not have light switches okay?)

Aly reached for something on the wall to their right.

"Numair created this new invention. It's called a gift Lamp." she said flicking up a switch.

(okay unrealistic but it's fantasy okay anything can happen!)

"SURPRISE!" women yelled.

"WHAT?" Kel asked confused.

"I'm am never throwing you a party ever again!" Lalasa said stepping in front of the other women (OOC i know but i think she's closer to kel therefore more susceptible to throw her a party okay so deal with the occ-ness!)

"Party? Why?" Kel asked still confused.

"It's your baccalaureate party!" exclaimed Patricine.

"Oh. Oh yes. I never really thought I'd have one is all."

"Well, let's get this party started!" Alanna called from behind all the women as she took a swig of ale.

"She can't possibly drunk this early." Kel whispered to Aly.

"Well, you know about Raoul? She was there when it happened."

"You can't be serious."

Aly gave a silent nod toward her mother. "She doesn't like to talk about it. We try our best to keep her off the ale."

"You must tell me about this later."

"If you insist though I think you won't remember anything after tonight."


	10. drunken dares and tipsy truths :P

(A/N: Sorry I took so long but here it is! I couldn't find my old stories so I'm winging it okay? I'm just writing as I go so excuse the incorrect capitalization punctuation and spacing :D . As I said I'm winging it because apparently, I have to shape up for this year's competition so there! I'm quite busy but I love you people that's why I'm writing and of course i love Neal and Kel why else would i write about them so continuously that i forget to put punctuation marks in some paragraphs. yup that's how much I love 'em and have been thinking of possible plot lines.. ugh this is probably because my own love life is so plotless... but whatever!!! I'm sorry i let you down lady keladry i really am.

On with the story cos' the story must go on!!! R&R! okay and uhmm ideas ideas throw at me the coolest character you can think of i'll give you cu dos for it in my next chappie kay? uhmm and have I mentioned R&R??? Okay here goes nothing! :D)

The ladies brought Kel to a cabin, The singing lady, to celebrate. Coincidentally, The singing lady is only a few cabins away from the dancin' dove.

Both parties have resorted to daring each other to drink some alcoholic concoction after the other when pointed by the bottle. Secrets have come pouring out. Neal has punched Merric in the stomach because he admitted he had a crush on Kel in her first year. Almost all the mean had gotten drunk, but only Neal and Dom hadn't been pointed by the bottle.

The cousins watched the bottle spin. 1 2 3 It stopped at Dom and Dom said "Dare" decisively.

"I dare you to go to the singing lady and throw pies at the girls." Prosper said.

"PIES! HOW JOLLY!" Owen exclaimed. hic hic hic

"OH, and they have to be meat pies!" Seaver put in.

"You might need this, Dom." Esmond said handing him a bottle of the hardest liquor they had in stock.

Dom took a gulp his eyes squeezed tight. "AH!" That's nasty!" He drank again. and again and again.

Quinden got to his feet barely missing the table. "Let's go I shall join you in the pie fight!"

"Fight? fight? LET"S FIGHT!!!" Faleron said standing up.

"He said PIE fight!" Warric said.

"PIES and a fight!!!!!!" Faleron screamed like a little girl.

"OH A fight!!!" Merric got up and unsheathed his sword.

Neal went to Merric and confiscated his sword.

"Alright, since every one seems to want to join Dom in the Pie fight why don't you all go down stairs and go ahead and buy some pies and I'll meet with Raoul and George." he said leaving the room, hoping Dom hadn't gotten too drunk. _I'm going to do a lot of healing tomorrow...They'll all have very bad hang overs. _He thought leaving the room.

The ladies had in a way, had a much more frenzied night than the men. Buri had kissed Thayet on a dare. Onua and Daine had spent 20 minutes in the changing room, alone. Tian and Lalasa had danced as if they were paid by drunken men trying to get bed. Alanna had mentioned how bad Jon was in bed. Yuki, Shinko and Haname had drunk about 8 bottles of sa-ke. Adalia had professed her crush on Prince Roald. Oranie had to sing a song, which she did, off key and drunk. Patricine had also drunk so much alochol that only the sa-ke was left. Rispah was also there drinking up some sa-ke.

Kel's hazel orbs watched the bottle wobble to a stop. She and Ali were the only ones still sober. She rolled her eyes as it nearly stopped to point at her and twisted a few degrees toward her seatmate, Yuki.

"These pies are so delicious!" Alanna said hic hic.

"Yes! The best in corus!" Rispah said. "The pies here are good! Baked fresh ev'ry day. It's filling in very way...." she sang hic hic.  
to be continued...


	11. pie fight :D

(A/N: Sorry I took so long but here it is! I couldn't find my old stories so I'm winging it okay? I'm just writing as I go so excuse the incorrect capitalization punctuation spelling and spacing :D . As I said I'm winging it because apparently, I have to shape up for this year's competition so there! I'm quite busy but I love you people that's why I'm writing and of course i love Neal and Kel why else would i write about them so continuously that i forget to put punctuation marks in some paragraphs. yup that's how much I love 'em and have been thinking of possible plot lines.. ugh this is probably because my own love life is so plotless... but whatever!!! I'm sorry i let you down lady keladry i really am.

I'm so sorry i disappointed you guys don't worry we are all riding on the kel neal bff train before the end of this chappie okay :D

On with the story cos' the story must go on!!! R&R! okay and uhmm ideas ideas throw at me the coolest character you can think of i'll give you cu dos for it in my next chappie kay? uhmm and have I mentioned R&R??? Okay here goes nothing!  
Oh yeah the hic hic thing is just a side effect of the drinks you know when you're drawing a drunk cartoon there's always a hic hic next to it?  
anyways here it goes:D)

Recap:

The ladies brought Kel to a cabin, The singing lady, to celebrate. Coincidentally, The singing lady is only a few cabins away from the dancin' dove,where the men men were staying.

Both parties have resorted to daring each other to drink some alcoholic concoction after the other when pointed by the bottle. Secrets have come pouring out. Neal had punched Merric in the stomach because he had admitted he had a crush on Kel in her first year. Almost all the men and women had gotten drunk, but only Neal, Kel and Alianne hadn't been pointed by the bottle.

Prosper dared Dom to throw pies at the women. All the men wanted in on the pie fight so Neal let them buy pies to hurl at the ladies. Neal went to speak with George and Raoul.

Yuki was pointed by the bottle and has yet to say truth or dare.

Kel's hazel orbs watched the bottle wobble to a stop. She and Ali were the only ones still sober. She rolled her eyes as it nearly stopped to point at her and twisted a few degrees toward her seatmate, Yuki.

She heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at yuki.

"These pies are so delicious!" Alanna said hic hic.

"Yes! The best in corus!" Rispah said. "The pies here are good! Baked fresh ev'ry day. It's filling in very way...." she sang hic hic.

Yuki smiled and said, dare. Ali smiled deviously and said "Since the pies here are so famous and delicious, why don't we give the men a taste of them. I dare you to throw pies at the men!"

"Yes! A pie fight great idea Ali!" Kel said sarcastically. "This is going to be a big big mess!"

"Oh, hush Kel, it'll be fun and educational." Ali's grin broadened.

"Alright! PIE fight it is!" Kel shrugged.

~~~  
A few minutes later both parties were seen trudging at Blue Berry street, cart loads of pies in tow.  
Alanna gave a piercing war cry and the pie fight began. The first to throw was Merric; it hit Alanna. And after that, all hell broke loose and everyone was seen hurling pies.

Kel sat at a corner and Neal slumped next to her.

"We're going to have to carry them back at this rate." she sighed.

"What's wrong dearest? You look terribly sad." Neal asked alarmed by Kel's depression.

"It's nothing really, I'm just very worried. I believe something important was in that letter is all." she said softly leaning against Neal.

Neal tried to be supportive, it stung but Kel really was sad and worried about it so what ever made her feel better should be at the top of his priorities list.  
"Uhm, Kel there's a time release spell on it. It mustn't be an emergency." Neal said ruffling her hair.

Kel scrunched her nose at him. "Do, stop doing that; it messes up my hair." she giggled.

"Hmm. What happens when they run out of pies?" Neal asked thoughtfully.

Kel didn't answer she was already fast asleep on Neal's chest.

"Ah!" Neal coughed. "She finally gained back the weight she lost from the last heavy healing i gave her." He said. "Sadly, i have to carry her heavier body."

He picked her up and brought her to his room in the dancin' dove and lay next to her on his bed. In what seemed like no time at all he was fast a sleep deep in his dream world.


	12. wake up sunshine

(A/N: Sorry I took so long but here it is! I couldn't find my old stories so I'm winging it okay? I'm just writing as I go so excuse the incorrect capitalization punctuation spelling and spacing :D . As I said I'm winging it because apparently, I have to shape up for this year's competition so there! I'm quite busy but I love you people that's why I'm writing and of course i love Neal and Kel why else would i write about them so continuously that i forget to put punctuation marks in some paragraphs. yup that's how much I love 'em and have been thinking of possible plot lines.. ugh this is probably because my own love life is so plotless... but whatever!!! I'm sorry i let you down lady keladry i really am.

I'm so sorry i disappointed you guys don't worry we are all riding on the kel neal bff train before the end of this chappie okay :D

On with the story cos' the story must go on!!! R&R! okay and uhmm ideas ideas throw at me the coolest character you can think of i'll give you cu dos for it in my next chappie kay? uhmm and have I mentioned R&R??? Okay here goes nothing!  
Oh yeah the hic hic thing is just a side effect of the drinks you know when you're drawing a drunk cartoon there's always a hic hic next to it?  
anyways here it goes:D)

Recap:

Kel sat at a corner and Neal slumped next to her.

"We're going to have to carry them back at this rate." she sighed.

"What's wrong dearest? You look terribly sad." Neal asked alarmed by Kel's depression.

"It's nothing really, I'm just very worried. I believe something important was in that letter is all." she said softly leaning against Neal.

Neal tried to be supportive, it stung but Kel really was sad and worried about it so what ever made her feel better should be at the top of his priorities list.  
"Uhm, Kel there's a time release spell on it. It mustn't be an emergency." Neal said ruffling her hair.

Kel scrunched her nose at him. "Do, stop doing that; it messes up my hair." she giggled.

"Hmm. What happens when they run out of pies?" Neal asked thoughtfully.

Kel didn't answer she was already fast asleep on Neal's chest.

"Ah!" Neal coughed. "She finally gained back the weight she lost from the last heavy healing i gave her." He said. "Sadly, i have to carry her heavier body."

He picked her up and brought her to his room in the dancin' dove and lay next to her on his bed. In what seemed like no time at all he was fast a sleep deep in his dream world.

continutation:

Kel woke up with a start. Sweat trickled down her forehead down to her cheeks and she wiped them away. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had dreamt of that night in the Isles, the dream she had over and over again. Pirates and memories of her mother and the Isles and friends back home filled her mind. With the back of her hand she stopped the flowing tears and loosened her neck.

She hadn't noticed that Kel had woken too. "Kel?" she jumped at sound of his voice. "Dearest? something the matter?"

"That horrid dream it haunts me..." her voice trailed off.

Neal was at witt's end thinking of something to say but he couldn't think of anything, instead he pulled her close and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Just then, someone rapped on the door.

Kel tried to stand up but Neal pulled her down. "Leave it be, Kel." he murmurmed in her ear.

"Please,answer that. It might be important." she said quietly.

"Alright." he said getting up. He leaned in and kissed her and went to get the door.

Kel went to the privy, noticing she was in a Dancin' Dove room, seeing a dove carved and burnt into the privy door.

"Dom, come in, sit." Kel heard Neal say.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word of where you are." Dom said wincing in pain,_ he must have a hang over_ , Kel thought, splashing wwater onto her face.

~~~~~  
"Care to join us for breakfast?" Kel asked walking towrds Neal and Dom.

"Uhm no thank you but enjoy your breakfast with Neal. I'm heading out with first company." he answered.

"Why first company? Shouldn't I be there?"Kel asked.

"No. Raoul, isn't going he's sending me instead."

"But-"

"You are my lord's squire not part of the Own, Kel." he said chuckling. He looked to Neal. "Thanks for the healing, MeatHEAD!" and he left.

Kel sat on the bed and said "Neal, I have to go back to the palace."

Neal went to her saying "Why would-" he realized then, that Kel's letter was due today. "Well, of course. I'll see to it we get their after our morning meal."

Kel looked at him with pleading eyes.

"in half an hour?" Neal asked.

Kel looked at hgim with even more pleading in her eyes, it hurt hima little but it made her happy. _Just live with it Neal._ said a voice in his head.

"soon as we get a means of transportation?"

"Neal. We can walk." she whined. She acted very un-yamani in his presence.

SSS Sorry So short :)


	13. who are you?

A/N: It's summer so I'll be writing more and more, my friend may upload the chapters for me as I've taken a scholarship quite far from home. I'm very very happy about passing the audition let alone receiving a Full scholarship albeit a full B scholarship rather than an A scholarship, it's still very amazing to me... I was also offered a full scholarship in jazz and modern. So yeah i'm so so so happy. To my fellow balletomanes and bunheads, is RAD really hard? Okay enough about me more of the story... I'll try to update more often but do try to comment? Please? I'd love to improve on my writing okay? Please give me character ideas okay? PLEASE RNR :D love shirbee

PS:  
just to give you guys a heads up, new characters will be turning heads not only in this chapter but also in the following ones :D

Recap:

Kel sat on the bed and said "Neal, I have to go back to the palace."

Neal went to her saying "Why would-" he realized then, that Kel's letter was due today. "Well, of course. I'll see to it we get their after our morning meal."

Kel looked at him with pleading eyes.

"in half an hour?" Neal asked.

Kel looked at him with even more pleading in her eyes, it hurt him a little but it made her happy. Just live with it Neal. said a voice in his head.

"soon as we get a means of transportation?"

"Neal. We can walk." she whined. She acted very un-yamani in his presence.

on with the story:

Neal and Kel walked hand in hand through the cobble stoned streets of Corus. Neal whistled an up beat jig and Kel looked politely at the town's folk.

"Love?" Neal grasped her hand and swung it as they walked.

"Yes,Neal?"

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I'm fine Neal." she looked at a small house.

"Neal! Neal!" a child called from behind the couple.

They turned around to see a beautiful little girl.

She had curly golden locks tumbling down to her shoulders, half of it was tied up in a hose tail and the other half cascaded beautifully like gold lace around her shoulders. She had big round orbs of emerald green. She had a pink pout and creamy skin with rosy pink cheeks.

"Who's this?" Kel asked Neal.

"Cornelia, my sister." he said to her and turned to face his little sister.

"Why haven't you mentioned her? Or your father for that matter?" Kel asked.

"Her birth was, is, and forever will be a dark imprint on our family history." he grinned at Kel.

Cornelia punched him in the gut. And Kel laughed.

"I'm Cornelia of Queens Cove." she held out a small hand. "You can call me Nela." she beamed at Kel.

Kel, unaccustomed to children with such flawless manners, that of a court child i may need to mention, was speechless.

Nela, surprised that Kel hadn't shook her hand, bowed Yamani style instead.

"Nela, is it?" the little girl nodded. "You need not bow to me. You are ducal, my parents only have a barony."

"You are my superior, lady squire, older, and wiser other than your choice in my brother."

"That works as well."

Neal cut in saying, "Nela, why are you in Corus? And didn't father tell you, you should have a maid, a defense mage, a healer, four guards on horseback, two foot men, four swordsmen and four arrow men?"

"Neal, we both know I can protect myself."

Kel watched the two converse (is my way of saying when i say she it means Neal :D)

"It's different here Nel. There are pick pockets and kid nappers and rogues and-"

"Neal." she said quietly."I'm no longer a child."

"Nel, you can't just put a shield spell here, alright?" Neal ran his hand trough his hair and picked up the little girl. They started walking again."Nela, you're only 8. And you know why we keep you from Corus."

"I know Neal, but-"

"Speaking of which, how did you get here?"

"Erm.." she said squirming in his arms.

"Nela..." he warned.

"I teleported alright?"

"Does father know you're here?"

"Well..."

"We told you. STAY AT HOME!!! It isn't very hard to comprehend such an elementary instruction!"

"It was getting terribly boring up there, Neal you know what I mean. It's all black and white and all the masters told me off. They're only jealous of my Gift."

"Nela," he said quietly.

"Neal," Kel cut in looking into his eyes. "Don't be too hard on her. She's but a child."

"She may only be eight but she can do things beyond Thom and Numair and Alanna and Jon put together."

"Be that as it may, she is still an eight year old girl. She still wants what a normal child wants,adventure and excitement."

When none of them said a word Kel continued. "For me, it was handling a glaive and running in the dirt."

"For her it must be teleporting to Tortall's capital city, bumping into her brother and his fiancé and giving said brother a migraine."

They all laughed at that. Their stomachs grumbled.

"So," Kel said decisively. "Let's go to the palace and see if they have anything remaining from breakfast."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Kel's room:  
Knock knock knock  
"It must be Lord Raoul." Kel hurried to the door and let her knight master in.

"God day, Kel, Neal." He greeted them merrily. His gave fell on Nela who was sitting on Kel's bed." And who's this little beauty?" Raoul asked the couple.

"My sister, sir." Neal answered quietly.

"Nela? Cornelia of Queens Cove?" Raoul asked in disbelief. "Nela, my have you grown! C'mere and give your favorite uncle a hug." Raoul grinned picking up the small girl.

"Hello uncle Raoul." she said beaming at him.

"Now, what did your father tell you?" Raoul asked reminding the child she needed accompaniment.

"He said." she huffed as if it she hard a hard time talking. "I should have a maid, a defense mage, a healer, four guards on horseback, two foot men, four swordsmen and four arrow men." she said slowly in a child's voice using her charm on her father's friend.

"Oh please Nela, **do** speak properly. We all know you can." Neal said annoyed.

"Oh, fine." she shrugged. "It was worth a try." she jumped from Raoul's hold and landed on the ground softly and skillfully as an assassin.

"Have George and Aly been visiting Queens Cove again?" Raoul asked laughing.

"Just Aly." Cornelia said proudly.

"Can you wield a sword?" Kel wondered eagerly.

"There will be no sword wielding for Nela." Neal said.

"Why is that?" Kel asked not very happily.

"Let's go to my work table." Raoul whispered, leading them to his rooms.

They all settled at the a small wooden table. Raoul sat behind it Kel and Neal sat on the two seats in front of the table and Neala was hoisted onto Neal's lap

"Nela, listening spell please." Raoul said to Nela.

She jumped ff her brother's lap and walked around the table and people sitting around it. A fine line trailed behind her shoulder. From the line small glittery specks fell to the floor forming a small wall of gift around them all. She spoke a foreign word and the wall became invisible.

"You may speak now." she said quietly to Raoul. She sat back on Neal's lap.

"Alright." Raoul said releasing a long breath.

'Let's get this straight to the point." Neal said. "Nela is very very powerful."

"In other words, they have to make up a new color of robes to match my power as black is not sufficient." Nela said swinging her legs. Her right boot hit Neal's shin.

"Nela, be careful. I need my shins." he told her looking into her angelic eyes.

Any way, Nela's birth was kept from the public eye because we were afraid she might get attacked.

"That might explain the guards and the mages and the footmen and the arrow men and the swords men." Kel finally understanding.

"That's not all of it."Nela told Kel in her adult voice.

"Oh, don't be a show off. We don't need to list down everything you can do." Neal told her off.

"Not **that. **" the little girl rolled her eyes.

"OH." the two men said. "**that**..."

"There's this pro-" Raoul didn't finish his sentence.

"We're not sure yet." Neal reprimanded the knight.

"Kel has a right to know." Raoul said.

"Oh, don't speak as if I weren't here next to you two." Kel was very unhappy about the way the two were acting.

"I'm sorry Kel." Neal scratched his head. "She's my sister. Other than my father, and you, she's all I've got."

"I understand." Kel said. "Now, this prophecy. Is it the prophecy of the emerald?"

"Yes." Neal replied. "Yes it is. Have you heard it?"  
"Yes, I have." Kel confirmed. "It said something of a war being nearly lost and a child was left their only hope. And there was somethings about a cat."

"Ha ha! That always cracks me up! They keep saying Pounce is some kind of special cat! He does nothing much but wash himself and kill rats, both very unsightly rituals, if I may add." Nela laughed.

"You heard Alanna, it's true." Raoul told the group. "Pounce is a reincarnation of Faithful, who was a reincarnation of Beka's Pounce."

"That sounds twisted. " Kel mentioned.

"It is isn't it?"


End file.
